It's Complicated
by Ahra
Summary: Starts during the episode Hunter's Moon. Vigilante doesn't like what the romantic tension between Shayera and GL is doing to Vixen but what's a cowboy to do without being a snake?
1. Chapter 1

Takes place during Hunter's Moon

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, never have, never will and I'm not getting paid for any of this.

Hope you all enjoy and love to hear any kind of feedback, good or bad.

CHAPTER ONE

Vigilante's fingers gripped the steering mechanism of the Mark X ship so tightly that it would have broken if he had super strength. His jaw ached from not saying what he was thinking. He was just glad his mask covered his expression from Shayera and Vixen sitting behind him.

"Men have fragile egos. To get what you want, you have to know how to talk to them." Vixen's words to Shayera were soft but he still heard them.

In a different mood, he would have laughed at her comment and made a joke back to the mocha skinned woman. As it was, he was hard pressed not to explain in loud, explicit and potentially profane terms exactly why he was so surly and that it had nothing to do with his ego.

It did, however, have to do with the conniving harpy, Shayera, sitting next to Vixen.

The honest part of him forced him to admit that he was being unfair in though. What was really bothering him wasn't completely her fault, possibly not even mostly. All the winged woman had done for a certainty was betray Earth, leave John...and then come back. Too late or too early depending your point of view.

It had been better before Shayera's return. Not good for Vigilante but better because, at least, Vixen had been happy. Not like he'd seen earlier. His blood still boiled at the memory.

He had noticed Vixen duck into the storage room earlier and had decided to hang around in the hall to see what she was up to. When she had pulled John into the room, Vigilante had been ready to walk away, imagining what might be going on in a small dark room between a man and the stunning beautiful woman. Just as he had decided to head up to talk to Sir Justin, the door had opened up again to reveal a scowling John. Vigilante's curiosity had made him stay long enough to hear John's ridiculous "It's not professional" comment.

That had done it and Vigilante had headed straight to the workout room, pausing only to send a request to his best friend, Sir Justin, to join him there. The knight might be a man out of time but he understood that, sometimes, Vigilante needed to vent frustration and anger through shear physical exertion. Of course, since Vigilante, himself, was somewhat of a man out of time himself, he guessed it made sense that the knight understood him.

He glanced at Vixen's reflection in the glass window of the Mark X. John was an idiot. If it had been Vigilante she had pulled into that supply closet...He decided to stop that thought right there before he added sexual frustration to his already obvious bad mood.

He couldn't help noticing her worried glance at both him and then at Shayera, though. He couldn't help noticing her period. Not since the first time he saw her.

He remembered it was soon after the Thanagarian War. It had been his first week on the Watchtower and he had finished exploring the large space station so he had decided to hang out in the lounge and get to know his fellow superheroes. When she had walked into the lounge, he felt like someone had hit him. She was all long legs, grace and beauty. He didn't know who she was but he sure intended to find out. Quickly figuring out how long it would take to arrange a nice meal in one of the more private observation booths he'd found in the Watchtower, he'd walked up to her and managed to introduce himself and get her name before Green Lantern had walked in.

The founder had strode right over to Vixen and made it real clear they were a couple by arranging their next date and a hot steamy kiss before heading off for monitor duty. Vigilante had felt like he'd been hit in the gut but managed a friendly tone, grateful for the mask that covered most of his face, when Vixen had turned back to him to continue their conversation. He and her had spent all of GL's shift talking. She was as interesting and enjoyable to spend time with as to look at and much too tempting.

However, Vigilante made sure to keep himself under control, treating her with the respect he treated all women and offering nothing from friendship. He wasn't a snake to try to steal another man's woman. Besides, he was pretty sure she would tar and feather any man that made a serious play for her when she was taken...just like any woman worth the time would do.

So, he kept it at friendship that day and every day since. He'd at least, had the satisfaction of seeing her happy. However, that had seemed to change awhile back. There was a tension there around John, Vixen and Shayera. People talked about it but Vigilante didn't put too much stock in rumors. It was obvious, though, that something was going on and John pushing Vixen away like that in the storeroom...The pain in her eyes.

It had taken all his self control not to hit the man right there. He hadn't been close to spending his anger when the call came and seeing who all was in the party hadn't helped it.

The fair side of himself pointed out, once again, that he didn't know of Shayera doing anything to actively cause whatever was wrong between GL and Vixen. Unfortunately, he knew she was involved in it somehow and, angry as he was, he just couldn't make himself be nice to the woman especially in light of the Thanagarian War.

Hopefully this mission would provide him with some kind of action so he could be something other than the mean spirited cuss he was being at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

(Takes place after the JLU episode 'Hunter's Moon')

Vigilante was laying in the infirmary alone with his thoughts and he wasn't happy. Why couldn't the doctors just patch up his leg and let him go 'stead of making him stay overnight? He'd fought on it and run around on it just fine during the mission.

He sighed as he looked down at his heavily bandaged calf. OK, maybe not just fine and he knew he'd had to have help off the javelin. Not that he would complain about that. He smiled at the memory of Vixen's arm around him. Still, though, he didn't even have his guitar to distract him from wondering where Vixen and Shayera had walked off towards.

It would probably have surprised people to know that he'd noticed them walk past John. After all, he'd been on a gurney being taken off to the med area. Thing was he was a hunter, tracker. He noticed a lot about his environment all the time. Even if he didn't, well, he always knew when Vixen was in the area.

Her presence demanded his attention no matter how much he tried to hide it. He didn't want anyone to notice 'cause that would cause rumors. He didn't like people gossiping about her. He knew there had been a lot of talk about her ever since Shayera had returned to the team but he'd be damned if he was gonna do anything to add to it.

Now that he was thinking about Shayera, though, he had to admit he could understand what John saw in her. She was pretty, not as beautiful and graceful as Vixen, of course, but then, who was, in his opinion. Still, Shayera was definitely easy on the eyes. In addition, the winged woman was strong, a good fighter and self assured. She was too much like one of the boys for Vigilante's taste but she was a good woman. Shayera was going to make someone very lucky someday.

Part of him wished she'd make John lucky so Mari would be free to—He stopped that thought in its tracks. Much as he loved her and wanted her, Vigilante did not want to be anyone's consolation prize. No one deserved to be just a consolation prize to anyone no matter how wonderful that anyone was.

That belief was, of course, why he was still single. After becoming friends with Vixen and knowing she wasn't leaving John, Vigilante had dated around, looking for a connection. However, none of them could compete with what he felt for Vixen. As pretty and smart and fun as they were, any of them would have just been a consolation prize to him. He couldn't, in all fairness, do that to anyone. So, until he could get past Vixen, there was no use dating.

And speak of the pretty little devil herself.

The door opened revealing a smiling Vixen. Vigilante felt his own lips pulling up in a responding smile.

She prowled over to him, to graceful and exotic a woman to do something so mundane as walk, and perched next to him on the bed. "So, how's the leg, cowboy?"

"Docs say I'll be able to dance again soon."

Her dark eyes glinted mischievously, "So, they're not going to have to amputate?"

"Naw, darlin', just some very boring bed rest until they're shore I'm not gonna keel over 'nd die."

She flicked his ever present cowboy hat back a little farther on his head in an affectionate gesture that always sent a shiver down his spine. "Nuh-uh, no boredom for my favorite cowboy. Especially not right after he saves me from an unpleasant meeting with the ground."

Vigilante was pretty sure he was going to hear that phrase 'my favorite cowboy' in his dreams for a long long time to come. He couldn't resist answering, "So, what did you plan on doin'?" Ok, it was flirtatious. So sue him, he was a man not a robot.

She laughed and produced a deck of cards. "How about poker? I think seven car stud would be appropriate, don't you?"

Vigilante reached up and settled his cowboy hat in a more rakish angle. "Deal 'em out, darlin'. Though what stakes you puttin' up?"

She pulled over a table and dealt out the hands. "Oh, I don't know...You know, I haven't had a nice trip shopping, lately..."

He laughed. "Darlin', I don't think this poor country boy could afford that."

She shrugged. "Who said anything about paying? I need someone strong enough to carry everything."

"Ok, you wanna play for that if you win, then I'll have to think of somethin' equal...maybe a real breakfast complete with fresh, hot, made from scratch pancakes and real orange juice served to the poro invalid in his hospital bed."

Vixen's elegant eyebrow arched and her tone was incredulous but he could hear the underlying amusement. "You think I'm the kind of woman to be serving some lazy man his breakfast in bed?"

"Not usually," He glanced down at his cards. "But you might be if you didn' get some real good cards there."

Her laughter did more for his mood than any of the pain meds they'd given him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was several hours later and Vixen had managed to win a shopping trip and some motorcycle lessons on one of his oh so precious bikes from Vigilante. Of course, she was going to have to use some of her contacts to hunt down Clint Eastwood for an autograph but that shouldn't be too hard for a world famous model. Still, the game had been fun and had seemed to cheer Vigilante up.

He had been in such a bad mood recently that she had really become worried for him. It couldn't be woman trouble because he was single. Though, come to think of it, she couldn't remember the last time he had mentioned being on a date. Maybe she should set him up with one of her friends. Her mind immediately started working on a list of acceptable ones. It couldn't just be anyone.

Vigilante was one of her best friends, a real man and good looking to boot. He deserved a good woman, not one that would play any kind of games with his head or his heart. Of course, Vixen would claw the eyes out of any woman that tried to mess with Vigilante because sometimes he was just too much of a gentleman for his own good.

That was another requirement, the woman had to value his being a gentleman. She'd valued that from the first day he met her. She was used to men admiring her and she'd was still sure Vigilante had been planning on asking her out for a date when he had first walked up. She hadn't been blind to the appreciation of her physical attributes in his eyes. He had been handsome, confident and that drawl of his fit him perfectly where, on anyone else, it wold have been ridiculous. However, what had really impressed her was his reaction to finding out that she had a man already.

Most guys would have made a quick excuse and wandered off never to be heard from again. Others would have slipped away while she and John had kissed. Not Vigilante. He not only stayed and continued their conversation, inviting her to check out one of the better observation booths scattered over the Watchtower. At first, she had wondered if this was some line to hit on her. She agreed to go along with him because he'd been a perfect gentleman up to then and she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, if worst came to worst, she'd have just kicked his tail and then come back later to enjoy a nice private spot with John. The worst hadn't happened.

Vigilante hadn't come anywhere near hitting on her. He had treated her with respect and she had had a fun time talking to him. It was obvious the man had too much honor to be a problem for any woman's relationship. So, she had begun the night with an admirer and ended it with a good friend she truly valued...and a really nice piece of scenery.

She smiled to herself. Though she had never mentioned it, she knew that if she hadn't been with John at the time, Vigilante would have definitely gotten a date out of that first meeting. So, it was extra nice that Vigilante was an honorable man or he could have caused problems. Especially since she was real sure he knew how to treat a woman. She might have never seen him with a girlfriend but she'd seen enough of him to know that if he had a woman, he'd treat her right. Probably do the usual corny things like bringing flowers and going on picnics and there was nothing wrong with that. In fact, Vixen wouldn't mind a nice picnic with John. They had planned one a while ago but had not done it.

She wasn't one to nag so she hadn't brought it up again when it seemed to have slipped his mind. No, she was real sure a man like Vigilante would not let something like that slip his mind. He probably wouldn't answer a nice ambush with 'It's not professional' either.

Whoa, girl. That was not a path she wanted to walk along. She had enough drama as it was to start that. Besides, she was real sure that Vigilante would not welcome that path. He didn't play games like that.

Definitely needed to get him a date though. Maybe Cheryl though she was a bit of a ditz and Vigilante might seem the simple cowboy but the many was intelligent. There was always Steph but she had a long history of flirting with any men in the area whether or not she was already with a man. No, Vixen couldn't put Vigilante with that.

Tapping her fingertip on her lower lip as she rode the lift to go see John, she realized how many shortcomings she had been ignoring in her friends now that she was considering them for a date with Vigilante.

She sighed. Oh, well, it had at least taken her mind off of her other problems. Speaking of which...She frowned but quickly covered it as she walked into the lounge where John and Shayera were talking, pointedly reminding herself that she trusted John, she was not a jealous woman and she was a hell of a catch. So, she kept the smile on her face as she walked over and kissed John on the cheek before sitting down beside him. "Hey, boo, how was monitor duty?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN

Wanted to say thanks to the people who've given me feedback so far.

Honestly, I'm a recent convert to this ship. I was reading Question/Huntress stories, ran across a Vig/Vixen story, read it and then hunted down every story on them I could find. So, thank you Lady Jaye1, Kyoko Kasshu Minamino and The Cleric for intro'ing me to it.

Special note to Jana Girl123 – Unfortunately, I didn't know Vig was a rich movie star 'cause it wasn't mentioned in JLU episodes or the JLU bio I found on him. Thanks for the info...though I think he might still jokingly claim poverty to get out of paying for what one of Vixen's shopping trips is like.

Now, on to the story -

* * *

><p>Shayera left without needing a hint. However, Vixen couldn't possibly miss the smirk on the winged woman's face. Ah well. They'd make about as much peace as they could and Vixen was forewarned and confident she could win the battle for her man.<p>

John seemed distracted still so she decided to remind him just what he had. Cupping his chin, she urged his face to hers, pressing their lips together for a long hungry kiss.

At least, that had been the plan.

He pulled back before the kiss even had a chance to really get started. "I told you that's not professional." His tone was much harder than he usually used with her.

It definitely hurt. She tried not to show it though a soft, "You didn't used to think that," slipped out despite her best efforts.

He didn't seem to notice her mood or the comment. Either she'd spoken softer and was better at hiding hurt than she though or he was overly distracted...again. All he responded with was, "So, what was your impression of the mission?"

"you wanna talk about the mission? Now?" She though longingly of that nice restaurant in Beijing they had agreed to go to after his shift. Well, she had insisted on and he'd given in on but still! "Maybe we could do it over breakfast? You know, Chinese?"

The look he shot her was not satisfying. "I think we should go over it now. While it's still fresh in your mind."

Vixen took a deep breath and let it out slow, propping her chin on her hand, telling herself, 'He did not forget our breakfast date. He is getting this out of the way first. We'll have fun after.' Her silent thoughts sounded convincing. So, why was unease and annoyance completely replacing her earlier good mood. "OK. What is it you wanna know?"

"Exactly what happened on the mission?"

She frowned and looked towards the door that Shayera had went through. The Thanagarian had been the team leader and had just been talking to John. Shouldn't she have given the report? Thoughts of Vigilante's antagonism early in the mission came back to her. Did Shayera get him in trouble? After he stole the ship that saved Vixen's life and got them all back here? The mocha skinned heroine tensed suspiciously. If that harpy had thrown Vig under the bus..."Shayera was leading the mission. What did she tell you?"

"She said in her report that it was a trick and an ambush by the Thanagarians aimed specifically at her. She said the three of you turned the tables on them and stole the ship to get back here. She officially said that everyone showed loyalty and and impressive skills."

Vixen began to relax and her lips turned up in a smile. "Sounds about right to me." No one needed to know the details. They were too...personal to all involved.

"What's not in the report?"

Her russet colored eyes narrowed. "What makes you think there's anything interesting not in the report?"

He stared at her with a disbelieving look as if it was the stupidest question he'd heard all day. "Because no regular mission goes that well and definitely not one that turned out to be an ambush. On top of that, while we were just talking, I asked her about it."

"Because of your theory that the whole thing went too smoothly?"

"Exactly."

"Uh-huh. And what did she tell you?"

"To mind my own business because everything worked out in the end as good as it could work out despite some rough spots."

Vixen propped her chin on her hand again. She really wished Shayera had just skipped the whole rough spot bit but, considering the emotions involved there, she couldn't be mad at the woman for letting it slip that it'd been a rough day. If John had seemed at all sympathetic, Vixen had to admit that she probably would have done the same thing. However, considering his attitude, she'd give him details about the mission when the Flash took up meditation. "It was an ambush. Of course there were some rough spots. But we all came back in one piece...well other than Vig getting shot but we're safe and sound and fine. What more do you want?"

"Did Vigelante give her any problems out there?"

"What?" Vixen's eyes widened in shock. Yes, Vig had given her a hard time at first but where had that question come from?

"There are those that haven't fully accepted her back and I'm just worried-"

Vixen stood up, cutting him off. "Look, John, in case you hadn't noticed, Shayera is a grown woman tougher than most men here. She can take care of herself. If she told you the mission was fine then you should give her the respect and trust," she made sure to emphasize that word, "To stop questioning her word...And mine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised myself breakfast in Beijing and I'm not in the habit of saying I'm gonna do something and then not doing it."

She turned away angrily and stalked off leaving John staring after her in shocked confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

(Takes place during JLU Flashpoint episode.)

Vixen stared at the screen in horror before the power suddenly went out. How had this happened? The Watchtower had shot a town. A town full of people. Images of disasters she'd seen before flashes through her head.

"We gotta get down there. Those people are gonna need help." Vigilante's words echoed her own thoughts.

There were no words as they turned and headed towards the Javelin bay along with a growing crowd. Green Arrow was already there organizing people and sharing the bad news. Without power, they were still figuring out how to get the outer doors open. There, also, wasn't enough room on the first ships to take all the people that wanted to go down and help. Green Arrow was making a short list of those with powers that would be best for fast search and rescue.

The plan was for one ship of heroes and two support ships would go down to assess the situation and start the rescue work. Green Arrow would, then, send word for what and who to send next.

Vixen was shocked when Green Arrow included her in the first group heading down.

"Why so surprised, darlin'?" Vigilante's grin was obvious in his voice. She glanced up at him to see if he was really laughing at her or not. His gaze was definitely amused but soft and tinged with sorrow, sharing her horror at the situation. "Seriously, you look shocked."

She shrugged as she kept an eye on the progress they were making on getting the ships loaded with emergency supplies. "It's not like I can even do first aid." She glanced around. "Not sure why I got chosen over some of the others."

"Ya really don't?" Another glance at him showed he wasn't teasing her, he really thought it was odd that she was surprised. "Vixen, ya got one of the most adaptable powers here. Ya can be strong or flexible or see and smell what others cain't. Of course, they need ya down there. Need ya a lot more than they need..." His voice trailed off and he looked over at the Javelin with obvious yearning.

She rested a hand on his arm in sympathy. It must be killing him to know that people needed help and he wasn't going. "Don't worry, cowboy, I'll do the work for both of us this time. Though I wouldn't mind some coffee, ice cream and Kleenex ready for me when I get back up here."

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it's gonna be hard down there." He took her hand and squeezed it in comfort for a moment. "Ya watch ya'self, darlin'. There's no villain down there but don' mean it's not dangerous."

She nodded. "And if they find out who did this before I get back..."

"Then I'll do the work for both of us."

There was no more time to talk after that. The Javelin was ready to go and they were about to manually force the door open. Vixen strapped herself in. The ride down took forever. After that it was hours of frantic work mixed with spots of joy every time she managed to find someone and get them to the ships for medical aid.

The moment that it became obvious that the people they were helping didn't trust them tore at her heart but didn't slow her pace. Trust or not, she was going to find every last survivor and get them to help.

Funny thing though how tragedy like this put things in perspective. John and her had made up and he'd apologized for badgering her about the mission. Things had been good and any tension or problems that might still have been bothering her the past few days were nothing when compared to the loss and pain she saw all around her. Whatever was going wrong, whatever was going to go wrong. She'd work it out and count her blessings.

Suddenly there was an announcement over the comms. The founders were going to turn themselves into the US government as a sign of good faith that the JLA had not fired down on Cadmus. She was proud of her man for doing what needed to be done, just like she was doing here...though a petty part of her thought it would have been nice if he'd called to let her know himself. She quickly shushed it. John was busy keeping the peace and she was busy saving lives. There wasn't time for sentiment right now.

Then another bulletin had come over the comms though she didn't think it had been meant for the people on the ground. The Watchtower was under attack by multiple groups of Ultra-Men. Her first reaction was a strong almost paralyzing fear. Vigilante was up there. Possibly outnumbered. Definitely out powered. And she was down here where she couldn't watch his back. Taking a deep breath, she actively reminded herself that he could take care of himself but it didn't stop her worrying about him, about all of them up there.

Throwing herself into her work with a renewed fury, she desperately worked on being too busy to think.


	6. Chapter 6

(Takes place during JLU episode Panic in the Sky)

After Vixen had left, Vigilante had turned back into the shadowed Watchtower to see if there was anything he could do to help. Unfortunately, though he was good at a lot of things, those things didn't include restarting the nuclear or fission or whatever that consarned thing down there was.

Sir Justin, his best friend, laid a hand on his shoulder. "It is hard to see others go to answer the call and not be able to ride along."

Vigilante nodded slowly. "You said it, pardner."

The knight's hand tightened on is shoulder and the cowboy looked over to see his own dissatisfaction mirrored. "Hate it when people are hurtin' and there ain't nothin' I can do 'cept sit 'nd wait."

"I feel the same, my friend." The armored man reached down and readjusted his belt. "Perhaps a practice spar will help distract us until the foe is found and we can explain to him at length the folly of his deeds."

Vigilante nodded and they turned, walking down to one of the empty training rooms, with one small detour to pick up Sir Justin's horse, Winged Victory. The knight wanted to be able to go on a second's notice as soon as any further information came in.

More news greeted them at the training room but not the type they wanted.

When they walked into the large mostly bare room, they found Atom Smasher and Ray there already, with the same idea the anachronistic heroes had. They, also, had the news of the deal made with the government...how the original seven founders (except maybe Batman) were turning themselves in to show good faith.

Vigilante wasn't surprised at their actions. There was a reason why they were the founders. He wasn't even surprised that John Stewart was part of it. Green Lantern was not one to surrender but he was a good man and a hero. Vigilante might not be happy with what was going on between GL and Vixen right now and he might be envious of it but he was a big enough man to acknowledge what GL was. Besides, a good woman like Vixen wouldn't be going out with just any idiot that came along. You had to be a good man to get a good woman and since Vixen was more than good...

That led him to wondering how she was doing. How the search and rescue was going and how the woman was holding up. Much as being up here out of touch was driving him and the other heroes crazy, he knew the ones on the ground weren't having a better time. Search and rescue meant finding and moving people in pain and crying for missing family members. It, also, meant finding people you couldn't reach in time. Nope, nothing was easy about this whole situation and fretting about it wasn't gonna do any of them any good.

So, Vigilante joined Sir Justin, Atom Smasher and Ray in sharpening their skills for what was to come, even if none of them realized at that point how bad it was going to be very soon.

They had still been trying to get an answer about what the alarms were about when Long Shadow forced open the door and a couple of Juices and Wind Dragons raced in, their intentions obvious.

Seeing the clones' eyes empty of anything resembling reason and not knowing how many of them were on the wounded Watchtower, Vigilante was thankful for the first time that day that Vixen wasn't there. She was in the relative safety of the rescue mission not up here with a load of soulless killing machines.

After that, there wasn't time for thought, just a long dangerous battle to clear the Watchtower.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN**_

_**Thanks everybody that let me know about Vigilante's song and movie career out of costume. I appreciate the help.**_

_**And now the story:**_

(Near the end of the JLU episode Divided We Stand)

Vixen's first stop after she made it back to the Watchtower was to check at the infirmary. Her eyes skipped over the rows and she was relieved not to see a green costume or a white cowboy. She waved off any help for herself and went in search of John or Vigilante or information on what was going on. Whatever came first.

She ran into Vigilante first, leaning back against the wall next to her quarters, a leather pack at his feet. He gave her a tired smile of welcome when he saw her. "Ya look worn out, darlin'? But 'least I don't see any bandages."

She returned his smile. "Same to you, cowboy hat. What are you doing here instead of resting?"

He reached down to pick up the pack at his feet and handed it to her. "Well, seems I promised this pretty lady that I'd have some chocolate, kleenex and coffee ready for her when she got back 'nd no little brawl with some mindless zombie varmints is gonna make me break a promise."

Vixen looked up and down the hall littered with debris. There were even some gaping holes in a few of the quarters. "A brawl? I'd hate to see what you might call a battle." She took the pack from him and opened it up. True to his word, there was a box of kleenex, some Hershey bars and a thermos she assumed held coffee. She raised her eyebrow. "And here I though you were gonna make it fresh for me."

He shrugged. "Well, I will if you want me to but I didn't for two reasons."

She punched the combination to open her door and stepped inside, motioning him to follow her in invitation. "Are you willing to share those reasons or do I have to win them from you in poker?"

"Well," He drawled as he made his way over to the small kitchenette. "Reason one would be I didn't want to keep you from rest or impose. Reason two," He stared at her espresso machine, "I figured you probably had one of these fancy coffee machines that no self respecting cowboy could ever admit to knowin' how to work."

She smiled in amusement taking note that he hadn't said he didn't know how to work one just that he wouldn't admit to it. "Well, go ahead and take a seat. I'll share the coffee with you but I'm not sharing the chocolates." They shared a soft laugh but it died as she the events of the previous hours came back to her. "Do...do they know how John...the founders are doing?" It hurt her pride to have to ask someone else about how her own boyfriend was doing but she trusted Vigilante not to make any comment about it.

"Yeah. They're all ok. They got back awhile ago 'nd have stated that they need to talk about some things. They're all locked away in their big meeting room. Only thing they said was that they trusted the people already taking care of things to continue the good work." His voice was soft and his tone was unreadable.

"Oh." She sat down across for him at a small dining table she had positioned near the window to take advantage of the beautiful view of the stars. "At least they're alright. How about up here? Anybody hurt real bad?"

He shook his head as he cupped the cup of still hot coffee. "Most jus' got banged up some and got some burns but that clone of Supergirl, Galatea or whatever, she got ahold of Steel and Atom 'nd did a number on them. They'll live and, far as word goes, they'll recover but they're in intensive care for awhile. How about on the ground?"

"Could have been a lot worse but it's bad enough. We might not have lost anyone but they did down there." She gripped her cup and stared into the dark brown liquid. "A lot of them are worse off than they have to be. When it got around where the blast came from...a lot of them refused our help. They didn't trust us and, stupid as it may seem, that hurt."

Vigilante had pulled down his mask to drink his coffee and his handsome face showed his concern. "It ain't stupid to be hurt by that."

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, it is. They lost their homes, their jobs...some of them have lost limbs and even family members and here I am. Whining 'cause my pride is a little hurt." She hadn't meant to break down. She was a strong woman but right now, she'd just been through too much. All she wanted to do was curl up in a bed surrounded by some strong arms and not move for the foreseeable future. Wasn't going to happen anytime soon though, not with John locked up discussing...whatever it was they were discussing. Her small resentment at that made her even angrier with herself. Since when had she become so petty?

Two strong hands took hers, holding them comfortingly. "Vixen, it ain't wrong for you to feel hurt when the people yo're helpin' aren't exactly grateful. How you feel is how you feel. You cain't control that. It's how you respond to those emotions that make 'em good or bad. If you let that hurt over the distrust make you stop helpin' them...that would be wrong and hurtful. But you didn' do that. You kept on workin' and doin' what's right. That's what's important." He softly squeezed her hands.

She didn't raise her head immediately. Instead, she took a few minutes to absorb the strength she felt in the hands holding hers. Eventually, she raised her gaze to his. "Thanks, cowboy."

"Anytime, darlin'?" His hands slowly released her and he took a long sip of his cooling coffee.

She smiled at him. "You know, you're a good man and a good friend, Vig."

He looked back at her with an odd but unreadable expression. "'Nd you're a dang fine woman and hero, Vixen, 'nd don' let no one tell ya different." He took another long drink and his lips turned up into a smirk as he continued, "Not even yo'rself."


	8. Chapter 8

(Takes place during JLU episode Shadow Of The Hawk)

Vixen stalked through the halls of the watchtower, tense and angry and hoping Vigilante was home because she really needed to talk to someone. As she pushed what passed for the doorbell, it occurred to her, once again, how odd it was that he still maintained his room in the Watchtower now that the league had the Metro Tower on Earth. Ah well, it wasn't her business and was barely on her radar at the moment.

His voice came over the intercom. "C'mon in, it's open. Though you're a mite early."

She wondered at that last comment. Was she interrupting a date? The sense of unease that spiked through her at the thought was lost among the storm of bad feelings already roiling inside her. A soft tune drifted out as the door slid open. Stepping inside the room, she immediately found Vigilante sitting near the window, his head bent over his guitar as he played a mournful melody. As she neared, she could hear him absently humming at certain parts, obviously concentrating more on the notes he was drawing from the strings. It was pretty and sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

Suddenly feeling like she was intruding, she tried to excuse herself. "Oh, I didn't know you were busy, I'll just-"

His head come up suddenly and his eyes widened in surprise. "'M sorry, I thought you was someone else. Didn' mean to ignore ya." He stood up and set the guitar on a nearby stand. "Jus' figured if Sir Justin and Atom Smasher were this early they could just start settin' up themselves while I—ummm, anyway," His eyes narrowed a bit. "You ok?"

She shook her head softly before she could stop herself. "It's ok, though, I didn't know you had plans, I'll just-" Vixen was turning toward the door when his large hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hey, now, darlin'. You obviously need to talk t'someone 'nd I'm a someone."

She paused but tried to politely refuse again. "No...if you've got plans."

His voice was soft but firm. "Not for a couple of hours. There's no need for you to go hurryin' off. I'll make us some coffee while you talk." She stood there considering it for a few moments before he spoke again. "Now, I'm not takin' no for an answer so you just sit yo'rself down and tell a friend what's got them pretty eyes of yours so upset."

She gave in without further argument. She really needed to talk to a friend. Looking around, she settled herself on one end of a couch with a beautiful woven blanket thrown over the back. "Is this Navajo?"

"Yeah, was a present from a costar of mine. His mama makes 'em for him every Christmas and he claimed that he didn' have room for any more of 'em but he didn' wanna tell her to stop and he shore didn' want them stuck in some storeroom where they wouldn' be appreciated. He tol' me that he knew I'd understand its value 'nd take care of it." He walked back with two mugs and handed her one before sitting on the other side of the couch. "Though, if the Watchtower gets in the habit of being attacked, I'm gonna have to move it back down t'my house. Ain't gonna let some no good varmint mess up that nice woman's work."

Vixen smiled to herself. She knew Vigilante's 'secret id' was probably as famous as hers was. It was a pretty well known secret in the League that the cowboy had stared in several successful films and albums out. A voice as distinctive as his couldn't hide for long. All it took was one of his songs on someone's iPod or some League member deciding to have a Western movie night. It just wasn't discussed like her own wasn't. She didn't wear a mask in costume and her face graced too many magazine covers for other League members not to have seen her.

"That was a pretty tune you were playing. Is it a new song."

Something darkened his eyes for a moment before he lowered his eyes to his cup. "No. It's an older song usually done with jus' a piano but I've been workin' on adapting it to a guitar." His gaze lifted and locked with hers. "But that ain't what you wanna talk about. What's goin' on?"

Vixen sighed and propped her chin on her hand. "It's John. We've been doing better but I'm still..." She trailed off realizing that she wasn't making sense. "Ok...Back during that problem with Luthor and Brainiac, it bothered me that he didn't talk to me about the plan to disband the League. I mean, I'm his girlfriend and the League is a big part of his life. I really think he should have at least told me about the decision before they made the announcement like that." She sighed. "And I admit, I was kind of jealous that Shayera was up there on the stage when they made the announcement and I wasn't. I mean, I understand it. The founders were making an announcement and I'm not part of that and both of them were supposed to be on the stage. It just bugged me that he didn't tell me about it earlier. A small thing but like you said-"

"Ya cain't help havin' emotions."

"Right. So, I decided to handle them. I sat John down and I told him how I was feeling. I understand the founders have this bond from the war and everything but I'm his girlfriend and we have a bond too. Petty as it sounds, I don't like feeling like I'm on the outside of their little club."

"Did he listen?" Vigilante's voice didn't give away any of his thoughts but she could still sense his concern for her.

"He thought I was overreacting but, to make me happy, he agreed to include me more...which is how I ended up on today's mission. Dreamslayer and his group were causing problems and Batman, Shayera, John and I went down to deal with it. After it was over, this guy named Carter Hall, claims to be an archaeologist, comes over to talk to Shayera. He shows her some old Thanagarian sword and says he wants to discuss it but it was pretty obvious he was interested in more than just talking about some artifact with her. He wanted her to go to Egypt with him. He's cute and I really wouldn't mind if she found a man, you know. So, I mentioned I knew some good restaurants, encouraging it. I mean, he was a good looking man and seemed earnest and interested." She was beginning to sound defensive, she knew it. Was it really so wrong to hope that Shayera got together with someone and end this whole subtle tension, this whole 'love triangle' as she knew the gossips called it. "Anyway, John..." Her voice broke as she remembered his reaction.

Vigilante reached out and took one of her hands, holding it firmly. "Ya don' have to tell me if ya don' want to."

With a short shake of her head, she continued. "I need to talk to someone. John actually shrugged me off of him. I was leaning on his shoulder when I made the comment about the restaurants and he literally shrugged me away from him. Then he starts acting jealous towards Carter, glaring at him and stepping between him and Shayera and, when Shayera agreed to go to dinner with the guy, he was furious."

Vigilante's hand tightened around hers and his voice was tense as he asked, "Did ya talk t'him about it?"

"I tried. We got back to the Metro Tower and he demanded to know why I was pushing Shayera to go out with some stranger. I asked him why he cared who she went out with. He gave a good explanation about just being concerned about her like he would be about anybody. I didn't," Her mouth quirked up in grim amusement, "react real well to that. I went off on him about how Shayera can take care of herself and that if he wasn't going to be honest with me then..."

"Then what?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't finish the sentence 'cause he was already stalking out the door. I didn't think it would be a good idea to follow him right then."

"Understandable." His voice was lower than usual and had a tight quality completely at odds with his usual laid back drawl.

"Do you think I overreacted?"

He didn't answer for a long time though he didn't release her hand. "I think...that you had some reason t'be mad and that you 'nd him are gonna have to talk this out somehow. I, also, think that it should be when the two of you are calm. Yellin' don' settle a lot of fights."

"Aren't you going to tell me that he's a jerk and I should dump him?" She tilted her head slightly, curious.

Again, it took him a long time to answer. She could almost see him weighing his words before he spoke. "Yo're a smart, strong woman. If he was a complete varmint, ya wouldn' give him the time of day. Yo're mad at him right now but, once yo're calmer, I don' think you'd appreciate anyone runnin' down yo'r man and I'm not really in the habit of talkin' 'bout people behind their back. As for whether or not ya should stay with him, that's up to you. I don' know everythin' goin' on between you 'nd I ain' you so I'm not the one that's got to live with yo'r decisions so I don' really have any place tellin' ya what ya should do."

"But you're willing to listen to me whine?"

"I don' like it when you say stuff like that." The sudden anger in his voice surprised her. "It's not whinin' to lean on a friend and talk things out to a sympathetic ear. Ya may be a hero but yo're still a human and humans get down sometimes 'nd need their friends to help 'em out."

She set down her coffee and leaned over to hug him, smiling. "Thanks, Vig. You're the best."

He briefly hugged her back and then cleared his throat. "Uh, I don' wanna be rude or nothin' but Sir Justin and Atom Smasher are gonna be here in about a half hour 'nd I need to get ready for them."

She smiled, feeling much more relaxed than when she had walked in. She knew she still had to deal with the situation with John but she felt much better having been able to talk to someone about her side without being judged. Joking, she asked, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

He shook his head. "Would never do that, darlin', but you just need to know 'bout the company coming in case you don't wanna face them. That way, either I can call 'nd tell them not to come if you need more time or you can sneak out before they see ya. 'Nd if they are still comin', I need to get everything set up before they get here, especially if ya decide to stay."

Her mouth widened into a larger smile, flattered by his concern for her especially that he would offer to cancel with his friends for her. "Oh, and why's that?"

"'Cause if yo're still here and nothin's been set up before they get here, then one of them or someone else might make a good-natured joke 'bout why I didn't have it set up. 'Nd if that joke were to be disparaging towards yo'r character, well, I'd hate t'have t'send anyone to the infirmary over a misunderstanding."


	9. Chapter 9

Vigilante pulled open the cabinets in his small kitchenette and pulled out a several large bowls and three smaller ones along with a couple of bags of chips. Vixen had followed him and was leaning back against the counter, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Out of curiosity, what are you and the boys planning tonight?"

He popped open a bag and tipped it, pouring the contents into one of the bowls. "Poker." He was trying not to respond to her tempting closeness by offering to cancel the night with his friends and console her in a more intimate fashion than he had earlier. Either that or possibly go introduce John to the concept of tar and feathering. Pushing away Vixen? Was the Green Lantern insane or just stupid?

Vixen looked up at him through lowered lashes. "So...no girls allowed?"

He opened the next bag and glanced at her in question. "Why do ya think that?"

"Welll...you haven't really invited me." Her tone was teasing and he smirked in amusement.

"Ya didn't ask about joinin' so how was I supposed to know ya'd want an invite." He poured the chips into another bowl. "I don' have a problem with you sittin' in on the game. Though, you'll need t'ask Atom Smasher and Sir Justin when they get here. Don' think they'll mind but Ah'm not gonna speak for them when they're not here." He reached up and took a fourth small bowl down from the cabinet then walked over to one set of shelves against the wall in the small living area and took down two folded pieces of fabric. "Would ya mind grabbin' the chip holder and bringin' it over to the table?" He nodded at a round carved wooden chip caddy.

"Sure." She followed him over to his kitchen table and watched him spread out a piece of green cloth, smoothing it out. "Hmmm, a table cloth. I'm surprised." He looked over her as he finished, raising an eyebrow in question. She grinned at him, her russet eyes sparkling with mischief. "Not something I'd expect to find in a bachelor household."

"It cushions the chips. We use the clay ones and it's better to have a cushion for them." After he was satisfied with the table, he motioned for her to set down the chip holder and walked over to spread the other cloth over part of the cabinet. It was a piece of silk embroidered depicting an elaborate dragon wrapped around a sword.

"That's beautiful." Vixen's eyes were assessing the cloth. "Looks like something out of a museum."

"It probably should be. It's Sir Justin's."

She gave a low chuckle and teased, "Well, then what are you doing with it?"

He grinned at her. "Maybe I just 'found' it and I'm laying it out t'mess with Sir Justin."

Vixen studied him for several moments and Vig found himself wondering what she saw. "No, you're not the kind of man to something like that."

He turned away awkwardly and went to find a mall piece of paper. Writing 'Homemade BBQ Sauce' on it, he folded it into a small placard and placed it on the silk. The real prize had to remain refrigerated but this would let everyone know it was there.

"So...you never did tell me what it's for." Vixen leaned over Vigilante's shoulder to see what he was doing and the cowboy felt his body tense at her nearness.

"For the prizes. For some reason, Sir Justin found it offensive when the prizes were jus' set out on my counter. So, he brought this for displayin' them."

Vizen arched a delicate eyebrow in question. "Prizes?"

He chuckled. "We don' play fer nothin' and we don' play fer cash so we need t'play fer somethin' to keep it interestin'." He opened another cabinet to get out glasses for everyone.

"What kind of prizes?"

He shrugged, enjoying having her there and the easy way they talked. "Whatever anyone wants to bring. Lately, Justin has been into woodworkin' 'nd Atom Smasher usually brings a plate of the best cookies anywhere."

"He bakes?" The question was full of surprise and laughter and the pleasure of hearing it sent a shiver down Vigilante's spine.

"Don' rightly know, ma'am. He never says where they come from but they're good, that's for sure."

"So, I should probably start thinking of a prize if I'm going to play, hmmm?"

Vigilante smiled in pleasant surprise at her offer. Though he did put up brief protest. "You don' have to. You didn' know 'bout it so no one'll expect you t'be prepared."

She laughed again and shook her head. He really liked how her eyes sparkled when she was amused. "No, fair is fair. Now, let me think...Oh, I'll need to borrow a pen and paper."

"Help yo'rself." He gestured over to where he had written his own placard. He finished the preparations, setting out the cards and the chips at each place, including one for Vixen. He was sure his friends weren't going to object to her playing poker with them. Atom Smasher was too nice and Sir Justin was too chivalrous to tell any woman to just go away.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, admiring how her costume outlined and emphasized each luscious curve as she leaned over the paper, writing.

He wondered what she was putting in for a prize which led him to imagine what he would love to get from her as a prize. The scenes became vivid enough that he had to start unnecessarily rearrange things in the fridge. It was as close to a cold shower as he could get at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Vixen strolled down the Watchtower hallway grinning. The poker game had been fun and just what she needed. She giggled softly as she pushed the button for the nearest transporter level, remembering the evening.

Both Sir Justin and Atom Smasher had been welcoming to her and, between the three of them, she had not been allowed to get her own refills. Every time she would try, one of them would immediately tell her not to trouble herself and fetched whatever she needed. Vixen was all for equality but she had to admit it had been nice to be catered to as a lady by the three gentlemen.

The way the prizes worked had seemed a bit odd. Every fifth hand, the person with the most chips was allowed to pick whatever prize they wanted even if someone else had the one they wanted. Every 30 minutes, everyone was able to pick a prize in order of chip amount from lowest to highest.

Overall, it had been confusing but a lot of fun, especially as certain prizes were 'stolen' back and forth through the game. At the end, Vixen has walked away with a handmade wooden box which had forest scene and a beautifully rendered fox carved in the top of it which Sir Justin had made. Sir Justin had ended up with the BBQ sauce and he had promised to let everyone know when he decided to cook with it so they could all have a taste. Vigilante had let everyone have a few of the cookies he had won and Vixen had to admit that they were as good as advertised. Atom Smasher ended the game with the prize she had put in: an IOU for one favor of the holder's choice. In fact, he had pursued that prize very determinedly. It made Vixen think he might have an idea for that favor but she decided not to worry about it. Atom Smasher was nice and shy so she didn't think the favor he cashed the IOU in for would be objectionable.

It had been a lot of fun and very enlightening. The men had joked with each other and her, making sure she felt included. They had, also, discussed League matters including opinions on Cadmus and the founders. She was startled to find that Atom Smasher held the opinion that Cadmus had had some good points. Sir Justin was more concerned with why the people had believed Cadmus was necessary, stating 'The land is the king and the king is the land, if the land is distrustful of its protectors then one must wonder about the king'. Vigilante more held the opinion that, regardless of motives, Cadmus was wrong because of its actions, stating that 'No ends, no matter how noble, can justify torture and building mindless killing machines like Doomsday and the Ultramen and, worst of all, Galatea'.

Arriving at the transport level, she walked out and smiled at man running the transporter as she requested a teleport to her flat in Chelsea.

Appearing inside her home, she set the box down on her kitchen table. She would have to find a special place for it but that could wait. Opening her fridge, she pulled out a yogurt, grinning as the cold air hit her. She might not have commented on it but she had her own theory why Vig had spent several minutes rearranging things in the fridge before the other two men showed up. She had noticed the appreciation in his eyes even though he had tried to keep it hidden.

Carrying her box and her yogurt back to her couch, she grinned as she relaxed. It felt good to be admired by someone like Vigilante though she knew he'd never act inappropriately. He was a very good man and she really did need to find him a good woman. She had already crossed off all her model friends so she began going through the women in the Justice League. Black Canary and Huntress were both involved so they were out. Ice seemed to shy, Fire seemed too flirtatious and had a crush on Flash if rumors were to be believed. Wonder Woman just didn't seem a right fit for him. Supergirl and Star girl were too young. Shayera...No, just no.

Her mental review was interrupted by a heavily annoyed voice. "Where have you been?"

She looked over to find John in her doorway. He didn't look happy. Her good mood fled under his accusing eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I've been looking for you."

"Why? So, you can yell at me some more?" Part of her was happy to know he'd actually been looking for her but that part was outnumbered by the parts of her angry at his tone and his behavior.

"No, I don't want to fight anymore." She stared at him incredulously and his tone became more defensive. "But can't you see why I'd be worried about you when I can't find you."

"How could you not find me? I have my comm unit on."

"Do you think I want to go to whoever is on monitor duty and ask them to locate my girlfriend? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that would be?"

"Having to ask someone else about how your significant other is because they haven't updated you? Gee, yeah, I think I can imagine how embarrassing that would be." She didn't even try to keep the sarcasm from her voice, remembering how she had had to ask Vigilante about him after that whole issue with Luthor/Brainiac.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his beard. "Look, I didn't come down here to fight. I just...ok, I was wrong. I admit it. I didn't have any right to say anything about Shayera and that guy." He gave an apologetic shrug. "You were right, ok?"

It wasn't a great apology but Vixen was tired of fighting. Besides, she knew how hard it was for John to apologize to anyone. It hurt his pride. So, she swallowed down any other cruel words and nodded, returning to eating her yogurt.

"So, where were you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was with some friends."

"Who?"

Vixen took a deep breath and reminded herself that it was not an outrageous question. It was one she should probably ask him and would have if she wasn't pretty sure she already knew the answer. "I was playing poker with Vigilante, Shining Knight and Atom Smasher."

"I didn't know you were close to them."

Her spine straightened. She didn't know if he meant to imply anything with his wording or not but she didn't like the insinuation she was hearing. "They're nice guys and it was fun." She stood up. "It'll be a regular thing for me from now on." She intentionally worded it to make it clear he wasn't invited. It was childish, she knew, but she didn't like his attitude. Besides, petty as it was, it served him right to be excluded considering how often she was excluded from him and his friends. She sighed and shook her head. She didn't like this, not how she was behaving and not how he was. "Look, I don't want to fight either. Why don't we just go to bed and get some rest? We can deal with this when we feel better."

She didn't wait for an answer as she walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I'm glad that you've been happy with the characterizations so far. Doing my best to update quickly but have had a few health problems recently, sorry about that. Anyway, now on to the interesting stuff, the story._

CHAPTER ELEVEN

(Set after Patriot Act)

Vixen had just returned from her mission with Ray when she heard the news. A monstrously deformed General Eiling had attacked the parade in Metropolis. Everyone was talking about it and the beating The Shining Knight, Sir Justin, had taken from the general. She wasn't sure about the details because, as soon as she heard about her friend, she had immediately headed to med bay to check on him.

She heard various heroes talking as soon as the door opened. It was a good and a bad sign there was so much talking. Good that they were well enough to talk. Bad that there were so many there.

"Dinah, I'm not saying this again. I'm fine enough to go back to my own room and-"

Black Canary had a hand on Green Arrow's chest and her expression was as stubborn as her boyfriend's. "You try to sit up one more time and I'm going to add a broken leg to your ribs, dislocated shoulder and possible concussion."

She smiled at the obvious affection in their voices but didn't stop. She had found Sir Justin. Atom Smasher was standing next to him but she didn't see Vigilante which was odd. As she got closer, though, she realized why he wasn't beside the knight with Atom Smasher. He was in the hospital bed on the other side of the large man.

She hadn't noticed him at first because he wasn't wearing his cowboy hat. He was, also, being as stubborn as Green Arrow.

"I told ya, I'm fine. It's just a few bumps and bruises."

The doctor was firm. "You still need to stay tonight for observation." He held up a hand in a placating gesture. "Just in case."

"But, I have to-"

Vixen decided to rescue the doctor and stepped up to the side of the bed. "What you need to do is listen to the nice doctor...even if you do have a hard head."

He looked over at her on rueful amusement but, then, he looked at Atom Smasher. She could see him setting his jaw even past the bandanna covering the bottom half of his face. The doctor had been in the middle of trying to slip away when Vigilante pinned him in place with a firm look. "Now see here-"

"Vig, don't." The low quiet voice of Atom Smasher cut him off. "It'll be ok. You rest."

Vig looked around, checking to see who was listening which made Vixen curious which intensified as the cowboy lowered his voice and was obviously choosing his words with caution. "It's tonight. There's no rescheduling. I can manage."

"And I as well." Sir Justin's words might have been stronger if they weren't almost lost in a groan of pain and accompanied by a failed attempt to sit up.

Atom Smasher shook his head at his friends then looked over at Vixen. "I've got it figured out. It'll be ok."

His voice didn't sound as sure as his words though she had to admit that her opinion might be a bit influenced by all three men focusing on her.

Before she could ask for clarification, Vigilante nodded. "You got a good idea there."

Sir Justin nodded. "Yes, she has always acted with valor. She will be a match for this."

Vixen found her voice. "A match for what?"

Atom Smasher seemed nervous as he answered. "I'm cashing in the favor but part of it is you don't tell the others about it and we talk about it on the ground away from everyone else."

Her mind was trying to figure out what this favor could possibly be but came up blank. All she could think to say was, "That sounds like a pretty big favor."

The younger hero nodded. "But you didn't put a limit on the favor."

It was true, she hadn't. Still, this was pretty mysterious. However, Vig obviously knew what it was about and thought it was important. Besides, she had called Atom Smasher a friend and friendship meant trust. She took a deep breath, "OK, when do we need to go?"

"Soon. Need to be there in an hour and in civilian clothes...though maybe we should go down in costume so no one gets the wrong idea."

She smiled. The concern these guys showed for her reputation was touching, much nicer than John's attitude. He didn't seem to care how much gossip his continued interest in Shayera caused. Vixen stopped that thought immediately. He was not cheating on her. She was not going to worry herself into a bad mood. Especially since, right now, John was off risking his life to save several inhabited planets. She was not going to turn into a petty suspicious woman. So, she pushed the thoughts away and focused on the present. "Do I have time to take a shower and change into a clean costume?"

Atom Smasher nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'll meet you at teleporter four...Thank you." He looked over at his friends. "Take it easy and I'll check on you later."

Sir Justin nodded. "We will be fine and I am sure your...mission will go well."

Vigilante nodded. "It'll be fine, pard'ner."

Atom Smasher returned his head and walked off.

Vixen hesitated and stepped closer and straightened out Vigilante's blankets without thinking. "So, how are you two really doing?"

"I'll be fine. Jus' a headache from where I used a car to break my fall. Not the best choice. Sir Justin's the one that tried out a new career as a punching bag."

His voice sounded a bit tense and Vixen realized she was still smoothing the blankets over his chest. In an effort to cover her embarrassment, she stepped over to arrange Sir Justin's blankets, showing that she was just being a friend. "Are you going to be ok?"

The knight nodded then winced in obvious pain. "I shall recover. It is more important that there were no innocent deaths today." He frowned. "Though the villain is still out there and has not paid for his crimes."

"Well, next time we'll get him. Like you said, the important thing is all the people you kept safe today." She stepped back with a smile. "Now that you two are listening to doctor's orders, I'm going to go and take care of my IOU."

Sir Justin bade her farewell but Vigilante caught her hand and tugged her closer. She leaned in, curious at the serious look in his eyes.

"Jus' wanted to say thanks for helping Atom Smasher. He's a good guy and this is gonna be real rough on him...and it might be rough on you too. So...jus' try to keep your sense of humor and keep a close eye on him."

Curiouser and curiouser. She gave him her most reassuring smile. "We'll be fine. You just get well because now that IOUs are being paid up I'm starting to feel the need to go shopping."

He sighed in an over dramatic fashion. "Ya know I'm beginning to feel that need for long term bed rest."

She laughed and squeezed his hand before leaving. She rushed the shower and picking an outfit to take with her so she could change once they hit Earth. Her curiosity was growing with each moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note on Atom Smasher – Ok, his history has gone through a few ret-cons in the comics. I don't know how the all star squadron and JSA and such fit into JLU so I'm not going to get that deep into it and am going to keep it very general here. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint.

CHAPTER TWELVE

Atom Smasher was already at the teleporter when Vixen arrived. He had a backpack over one shoulder. She couldn't tell if he was relieved or impatient or anxious through his full face mask. Nodding to her in greeting, he stepped on the pad, ready to go. She followed his example and within minutes they were materializing in someone's living room.

He motioned for her to sit down on the couch as he set his own pack on the coffee table.

She glanced around as she at. It was a very normal looking living room with a sofa, some chairs, a tv and pictures on the wall of family of three. She recognized the teenaged boy in the pictures as Atom Smasher from seeing him without his mask on poker nights.

He had pulled off his mask on arriving and seemed to be searching for what to say.

Vixen tried to help. "Is this your home?"

He shook his head shortly. "No, it's my parents'."

She waited a few moments for him to continue. When he didn't, she tried to prod the conversation on again. "So, you said part of the favor is keeping this a secret but it would help if I knew what I was keeping a secret."

He sighed and nodded. "I know it's just hard to figure out where to begin."

That sounded ominous. "How about you just tell me what the favor is. That should be a good beginning spot, right?"

His mouth quirked up for a moment in response to her humor then he sighed and slid his fingers through his short red hair. "If I tell you the favor without explaining it, you'll probably just slap me." Vixen wasn't sure how to answer that. Luckily, he continued without waiting. "OK, try to be patient, I've only ever explained this once before and that was after mentioning parts of it over the poker tables. My grandfather was a scientist and he discovered the whole size changing thing. I can do this," he gestured at his costume, "Because of his experiments with nuclear energy."

"So...the costumed hero thing is a family tradition?" She was still confused. What was the big secret?

He looked away. "Wasn't a hero."

Understanding began to dawn. "Oh."

"It's not what you think...well not really. Look, my grandfather was not a bad man. He was a scientist and was working on applications of radiation and nuclear energy and things like that. He...got in a bad situation and was forced to...well to pretty much be a villain but it wasn't his choice and, in the end, he died stopping it. At least that's what the hero said that came to tell my parents about all of it. Before that, they just mainly knew he was studying nuclear stuff and that he had disappeared, kidnapped."

"Okay."

"The thing is, because my mom and dad were trying to find him...both sides of the family knew he had disappeared and so, when the hero showed up to tell them what happened, both sides found out the full story through gossip and such...which means, of course, that different people know different versions and everyone has their own opinion. Part of the family thinks he was just evil...mainly my dad's side...and they tend to make 'bad blood' comments about my mom and even me since none of them know what I really do. Some of them are just completely embarrassed by the whole situation and don't want to even acknowledge my grandfather's name. Some of them...well teens get rebellious you know and some of them want to follow in what they think is grandfather's footsteps. They're sure that either mom or me have his notebooks and are hiding them and that they deserve to read them or some such. It's just a total mess, especially when they're all together."

He rubbed his hand over his face and she could read the frustration and annoyance clearly on his face. "And that's where the favor comes in?"

Atom Smasher nodded. "Yeah...see it's my parents' anniversary today and they're gonna all be together. It should be all about my parents but it won't be unless there's a stranger there. Then they'll all be on their best behavior."

"So, you want me to go as your date?" She probably should have been offended but she wasn't. It was obvious the young man was in a difficult situation.

His head rose immediately. "No, I wouldn't ask you to do that. You're dating Green Lantern. I just...I need you to come as my friend. Greg and Justin usually go with me to family things. That way everyone's on their best 'company' behavior and if one of my more stupid cousins actually goes through with the whole 'follow in the footsteps' crap, then I've got some League members with me for backup if I really need it. But, this time..."

"This time they're laid up in medbay." She finished his sentence and he nodded. "Do your cousins often follow through with the supervillian thing?"

"No, they never have but my grandfather figured out how to give people powers, there's no guarantee one of the cousins won't figure it out. They're just going through that rebellious thing where the government and authority sucks and they're going to help bring about a new order and on and on. But, I'd prefer any trouble get shut down before it gets out of hand especially since it's my family."

"So, none of them have a clue you're Atom Smasher? That seems kind of odd since they know about your grandfather...or were his abilities different than yours?"

"Yeah, we're not exactly the same and most of the family don't know all the details...well at least not all the right details. My parents know because they had to help me cover it up when I was younger. As far as the family knows, I took a janitor job in a big city 'cause I didn't want to stay in a small town like this and they pretty much see me as a failure."

Vixen winced in sympathy. "Ouch."

He shrugged. "Better they think that than know the truth. Look at what happened to my grandfather when the wrong person knew about his abilities. I don't need my cousins trying to talk me into something stupid like taking one as a sidekick or them trying to involve me in any of their schemes. One of my cousins has already been arrested several times for protests and environmental activism. Can you imagine what she would do if she knew about my abilities and contacts?"

She shook her head in sympathy. "Yeah, I see your point...Ok, so your cover story is you're a janitor and brought along one of your friends. Do I have any kind of cover story?"

"Well, Greg told them I work in an agent's office to explain how I knew someone famous..."

She smiled, "Got it, so I met you at my agent's office and, since my boyfriend is working this weekend and my agent is busy on my next contract, you were nice enough to invite me along so I didn't sit around some hotel bored...Oh and I should probably know your name for this."

Atom Smasher smiled in relief and gratitude. "Albert."

Vixen stood up and held out her hand. "Mari." She almost laughed when he carefully shook her hand. "So, point out where I can get changed and lets go wow your family so they don't get into any trouble."

He pointed down the hall. "The guest room is over there." He paused for a moment. "Mari?"

"Yeah?"

"I really do appreciate this and please, don't tell anyone, not even Green Lantern about my family...and my grandfather."

She reached over and patted his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."


	13. Chapter 13

(After Grudge Match)

Vigilante was worried. So, were Justin and Atom Smasher. It was poker night and Vixen was late, very late. It wasn't like her at all which was why the three of them were striding into the Watchtower's monitor room instead of dealing cards.

They immediately found Mr. Terrific and Vigilante didn't waste any time asking, "Is Vixen on a mission?"

The brilliant hero looked up, startled and curious, "No. Why do you ask?"

Vigilante felt his stomach clench, worried. Vixen did not just blow people off. If she said she was going to be somewhere and she wasn't there then there was an emergency of some kind. "Contact her."

Mr. Terrific's face reflected his growing confusion. "What?"

"Contact her. Call her on the comm." Vigilante was tense and if his codes were in the computer, he'd already be calling her. In fact, if Mr. Terrific didn't start moving...

Either the tension in the three friends had made an impression or he was humoring them. Either way, Mr. Terrific pushed the appropriate buttons. "Vixen...Vixen, come in..."

The silence on the other end of the comm fueled Vigilante's growing fear. "Track her comm."

Mr. Terrific hesitated, obviously torn. "Maybe she just isn't answering?"

Sir Justin spoke up before Vigilante could which, considering the cowboy's darkening mood, was probably a good thing. "Vixen would not miss an appointment nor would she be so remiss as to not heed her comm unless she was prevented by some misfortune. Proper caution would dictate tracing her to ensure her well being."

The knight was much more long winded than Vigilante would have liked. However, his calm reasoning was more likely to sway Mr. Terrific than the aggressive demands Vigilante was struggling to keep back.

Mr. Terrific nodded and pressed a few more buttons. His expression went from surprise to worry. "What the...her comm's gone?" He started pressing more buttons. "So is Shayera's and Black Canary's."

Just then, Wonder Woman's voice sounded from the speakers. "Mr. Terrific, we have a situation. Somehow, Roulette and Sonar have been using the comms to control some of us, forcing us to fight in her cage matches. Some of us are hurt pretty bad so we need some medical people down here and we need new comms. I don't trust these ones, especially not for transport."

Before Mr. Terrific could answer, Vigilante was already demanding, "Is Vixen there? Is she alright?" Ok, it wasn't the most professional thing to do but he couldn't help himself. Horribel images of Vixen broken and bleeding were flashing through his head along with other nightmares called up by the words 'mind control'.

"She's down here and hurt but she's not critical. Her and Shayera are breaking open the prison cells they were keeping us in to get the others out." He could hear the curiosity in the amazon's voice but he just didn't care at the moment.

"We'll be right down."

Happily, Mr. Terrific didn't argue. "Meet the medical team at transporter one. We'll use your comms when you get down there."

The three men were already in the lift tube by the time Mr. Terrific finished his sentence.

Within moments they were on the ground and Wonder Woman was pointing them down a hallway. Vigilante led the way and his relieved when he saw Vixen. She was bruised but nothing seemed broken and her costume wasn't torn. However, that relief was short lived when he saw the woman she was kneeling next to. Fire was lying on the floor of the cell. She was still breathing but it was shallow enough to make him wonder if it was just a trick of the light. He moved back and gestured the medical team in.

Half an hour later, Roulette and Sonar had been dropped off at lock up and all the League members and support staff were back up on the Watchtower. Vigilante was giving orders for the computers that had been gathered together along with all the comms of the female League members to be taken to Mr. Terrific. They needed to figure out how this had happened and how to prevent it from every happening again. As far as they had discovered, the women had not suffered any abuse beyond being forced to fight each other and, bad as that was, it could have been worse. Vigilante still shivered in fear at the thought of what they could have found.

Pushing the darker thoughts from his mind, he returned to giving directions. Wonder Woman was leaving to put together the report, Fire, Ice and Gypsy were headed for the medical bay. Green Arrow was leading Black Canary away, affectionately forcing her to also go to the medbay just in case. Shayera had stalked off toward the work out rooms. Luckily the two youngest women, Star Girl and Supergirl, had not been controlled yet but Vigilante called Mr. Terrific to make sure he had already confiscated her comms, just in case they hadn't gotten all the equipment.

Satisfied he'd done everything he could, he looked over to where Sir Justin was still trying to reason with Vixen. Crouching down next to her, he tried to smile but was pretty sure he failed. "You still bein' stubborn about not goin' to medbay, darlin'?"

Her attempt at a smile was as much of a failure as his own. "Yeah, I know you and Justin are just trying to help but, right now, all I want is a long hot shower so I can scrub off that place and then I just want to lay down in my own bed and sleep."

He nodded and stood up, holding a hand down to her. "Then, c'mon, I'll help ya."

She took his hand and stood shakily. "I can walk, you know."

Vigilante nodded but did not let go of her hand. "I know, but why do it alone when ya don' have to. Leanin' on a friend ain't a crime."

Sir Justin remained at her other side. "Nay, it is an honor to be able to help a friend. Do not deny us such an honor from needless pride."

She gave a tired half laugh. "You've got a point. You're both right...I'd like some help to my room...and some hot mint tea."

Vigilante slid an arm around her waist, putting her arm gently over his shoulders. "Go ahead and lean on me, I'll get ya home safely."

"And I shall go and procure some tea for you." Sir Justin gave her a short bow and walked off.

Atom Smasher laid a hand awkwardly on her shoulder. "I'll get some heating pads for you for any aches and stuff." He turned to go before she could answer.

"Good guys, one and all." She looked over at him and her eyes were dark but she still forced a small smile. "What would I do without you guys?"

"Ya won' have t'find out. Now, let's get ya to yo'r room." He would have preferred to just pick her up and carry her but didn't. She hadn't invited him to and he wasn't going to push her. Instead he just let her lean on him as they made their way slowly through the halls.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Thanks to everyone reviewing. I appreciate it.

Also, thanks for all the well wishes for when I was sick. I'm feeling better now and it's been fun to be able to write as much as I've managed yesterday and today.

Possible Spoiler - I know it's taking me a long time to break up GL and Vixen but I want to stay with the canon so I can't break them up until after Ancient History...which I should be reaching chapter after next, I think. Thanks for all your patience though.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Vigilante balanced the tray with one hand as he pushed the buzzer. The door opened after a few moments to reveal Vixen in shorts and a loose shirt. She looked much healthier than she had the previous night. The bruises and scratches were gone.

She smiled up at him in greeting. "Hi, Vig."

He returned the smile and held up the tray. "Mornin', darlin'. I brought you breakfast."

Her eyes brightened as she looked over the food. "Oh good. I'm starved."

Stepping aside, she invited him in and he set the tray on the kitchenette table. "Looks like the sleep did ya good." He forced himself not to stare lingeringly at her long bare legs.

Vixen nodded and sat down, pulling the tray closer. "Definitely though I cheated a little bit. Some animals heal better than humans but using those abilities always uses up extra energy and makes me hungry. You're a life saver showing up like this." She dug into the pancakes eagerly. "Now, I don't have to ruin my 'eats like a bird' supermodel image by pigging out in the cafeteria."

He chuckled and sat down across from her, snagging his own cup of coffee from the tray. He had made sure there was enough for two so he could have breakfast with her. However, he decided he wouldn't mention that and let her eat her fill before snagging any of the toast or bacon.

"So, how are the others doing?"

He shrugged. "I'm assumin' they're fine. All of them except Wonder Woman and Shayera are in the medbay. I haven' checked on any of 'em but the doctors know what they're doing. They're in good hands." He hoped he didn't sound callous but he'd been more concerned about how she was doing this morning than the others. He just didn't want her to read too much into it and guess at the real reason why he was here first thing.

Happily, she didn't comment further on it, instead changing the subject. "You never did tell me what son you were working on the first poker night I joined." She raised an eyebrow in an obvious prompt.

He inwardly cringed but tried to appear nonchalant when he answered. "It's a song by Bonnie Raitt called 'I can't make you love me'." He mentally searched for a different topic because he did not want to explain why he'd been working on that particular song.

She didn't seem to notice anything amiss as she reached for more eggs. "Did you get it adapted to your guitar?"

"Uh, yeah. I recorded it for my new album. Oh, that reminds me, when did you want t'do that shoppin' trip."

"How about tomorrow?"

Vigilante mentally groaned. She had to pick the one day this week he was busy with something he couldn't get out of. He could not catch a break today. He tried for a major shift in subject even if it wasn't something he wanted to discuss. "Shouldn' you rest a bit more, in case John gets back soon?"

She sighed and wouldn't meet his eyes. "I still don't know when he's getting back from his mission."

Vigilante's brow creased in confusion. "He still doesn' know when he'll be done?"

"I wouldn't know." There was a bitter edge to her voice that he didn't like. "I haven't talked to him since he left."

Part of Vigilante wanted to demand how any good man couldn't manage to call his woman at least once in a nearly two week absence. Yes, the Green Lantern was off with several other heroes in space keeping a sun from exploding but they were still in contact with the Watchtower and how hard could it be to ask Mr. Terrific to patch him in to Vixen's comm for five minutes? The logical part of him kept his mouth shut and reminded him that he didn't have the right to ask such questions. Besides, he didn't want to bring more pain to the lovely woman across from him by asking. "Well, I'd go shoppin' with you tomorrow but I'm scheduled for a video shoot an' that's kind of hard to reschedule spur of the moment."

She gave a short laugh. "Tell me about it. Remember, I've seen the army that gathers for a photo shoot: make-up artists, stylists, wardrobe, photographers, agents, caterers and, of course, everyone has at least two assistants. Circus doesn't begin to cover it sometimes." She tilted her head towards him. "Mind if I tag along? Might be fun to see how a shoot goes when I get to be a spectator instead of the carefully decorated subject material." She chuckled softly and he was agreeing before his mind fully processed the request.

They spent the rest of breakfast sharing stories of things that could go wrong at interviews and photo shoots until all the food on the tray was gone. Excusing himself, he took the dirty dishes down to the cafeteria while she went to the gym. She had invited him along but he had declined, needing a little space to get his thoughts back in order.

He really hoped she didn't think too long or hard about why he had done a cover of the Bonnie Raitt song. He knew there would be questions from the media because he rarely ever did covers but making an excuse to a lot of reporters and making excuses to Vixen were two very different things. Besides, Vixen was why he had adapted the song.

It reminded him that he couldn't make other people feel the way he wanted. He remembered it when he was tempted to do something to break Green Lantern and Vixen up or to try to take advantage of any fights they were having. Them breaking up didn't guarantee Vixen would love him and, if he ever got his shot, he needed her to want him as much as he wanted her. Whatever he got from her, he wanted it to be as much her idea as it was his. Still, it was hard not to try to do something, especially when he saw her sad because of something Green Lantern did or when he heard all the gossip when Green Lantern was being jealous over Shayera.

So, he had begun working on the song to help drum it into his own hard head, he couldn't make Vixen not want to be with John anymore than he could force her to to fall in love with him. All he could do was control himself and try to be content with the friendship she did offer him.

He didn't want her to know any of that though. He didn't want her to be nervous or wary around him or to pity him for his unrequited feelings. No, he really did not want to explain the significance of that song to her because she knew him too well to believe the the excuses he gave his agent and the media, that he liked it, that it was a challenge to take the piano accompaniment and turn it into a guitar piece, that it was a way to honor an influential musician. Those were good enough reasons for strangers but not for the woman he loved.

He just wished she loved him back.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The next day, Vixen and Vigilante appeared in a garage. She looked around and took in the three pristine shining motorcycles of various makes and models though all distinctly different from the one he kept on the watchtower. She could understand that. The bike Greg used as Vigilante was almost a signature so riding it around in his civilian guise would pretty much be the same as putting out a press release that Vigilante was Greg Saunders.

In another corner of the garage were several bikes in various stages if assembly, including two of the style he did use in his heroing duties. She raised an eyebrow and teased, "Can't you afford a mechanic?"

He laughed. "Yeah but I like doin' the work myself. 'Sides, that way I know what the bike can do and how far I can push it."

"Ok, I can see that." She nodded at a dusty beat up truck that took up the the other corner of the garage. "Please tell me we're not going to the shoot in that though."

He smirked at her, "Worried 'bout yo'r image?"

She laughed louder. "No, this outfit in that thing would guarantee me lots of attention and make fashionistas around the world faint in horror at my abuse of my clothes but that's not my worry. I just don't want to be in that death trap when it falls apart."

He joined in her laughter. "It's in better shape than it looks but I wouldn' make you ride in it. It's a work truck so there's no point in keeping it clean 'nd pretty." He gestured over at his bikes. "I usually take one of these but figured I'd call a cab since yo're here."

Walking over, she ran her fingers over the dark red and brown paint of a sleek looking bike. "Why can't we just take a bike?"

He cleared his throat in a nervous fashion. "Well, you ain't had yo'r lessons on ridin' them yet so ya'd have to ride with me. I didn' wanna presume or anything like that."

She looked up from the motorcycle, taking in his worn but tight jeans and black button down shirt that fit his shoulders like a second skin. He was a very handsome man and she knew that he knew how to handle a motorcycle. There was nothing about the situation that was unappealing. "C'mon, you can't disappoint your fans by arriving in a cab. Let's take this one, I trust you not to get us in a wreck."

He didn't argue and, soon, they were flying down the highway. The ride was exhilarating, feeling the air rushing over her skin, her arms wrapped around the man in front of her. She could feel his body shift in response to the road, taking the turns smoothly, always in complete control. She couldn't help thinking what he might be like in other 'physical' situations.

Vixen forced her thoughts away from that path. She was with John and no matter what people might say or think about her, she was stuck to her commitments.

Still, she couldn't deny her enjoyment of the ride, the cool wind making Greg's back feel warmer in contrast, the thrill of speeding down the road, the smell of Greg's aftershave in his shirt. A small mutinous part of her indulged in a fantasy of what if's. What if she wasn't with John? What if she had been single when she had met Vig? Would this have been a regular thing with them or would she have had her own bike right now?

He shifted as he took another turn, slowing down, and she breathed on his scent again. Nope, riding on the bike with him would definitely have been a regular thing...if she had been single.

But she wasn't.

She was with John, a good man, and she could always mention getting a motorcycle to him. After all, she obviously enjoyed them. She studiously ignored the subtle feeling of disappointment when their destination came into view. She just needed to make sure to cash in the IOU for motorcycle lessons soon. That was all.

Greg slowed down further, coming to a smooth stop next to the security guard who was signing people into the filming area. After signing himself and Mari in, Greg waved to the fans that were gathered around the gate to the fenced in house they would be filming in. Mari gave her own wave to the photographers that were dispersed among the fans and then they were inside, parking the bike.

They had barely dismounted when a man she assumed was his agent came hurrying over them. "Greg! There you are. I've been trying to get ahold of you!"

He smiled at the shorter man while Mari slide her fingers through her hair, smoothing the wind touseled locks. "I never answer m'phone on my bike. What's wrong?"

"Gretchen just went home sick and-" His words cut off as he turned to her. "Hey, you didn't tell me you were bring a supermodel along. How long have you been dating? This could work out actually... maybe even better."

Greg smirked in amusement. "First of all, Mari isn't my date. She's a friend that came to hang out so don't even think about startin' rumors. Second, what do you think she should be doin' and who is Gretchen? Just take a deep breath and go over this...slowly."

Two other men had joined them, a director and his assistant she assumed. "What are we going to do? Do you know how much this is going to cost?"

The agent held up his hands placatingly. "I think we have the answer, just one minute." He turned back to Greg and Mari. "Gretchen was the model we had contracted to appear in the video but she had to be taken to the hospital just a few minutes ago. Appendicitis, we think."

Greg cut him off. "Is she gonna be ok?"

The agent waved off the question, "Yeah, sure, she'll be fine."

The cowboy's lips thinned in annoyance. "No, ya ain't sure. You'll keep in touch with her and let her know that her medical bills will be taken care of." The agent and director looked like they were about to protest but Greg cut them off, "Even if I have t'pay for it myself. She don' need t'be worryin' about her bills right now. That's settled, now go on."

"Well, it just happened and it's too short of notice to arrange a replacement...unless your companion here might agree to help out."

The director nodded enthusiastically. "That would work, otherwise, we'll lose the whole day and still have to pay for everyone to come back out and rent the place and arrange everything."

Greg crossed his arms. "Mari came out t'relax not work. Don' go assumin' things."

Trying not to laugh, Mari stepped up next to Greg and smiled at the panicking agent and director. "Contact my agent and tell him to work out a contract with you." She quickly gave them her agent's name and phone number.

After they had hurried off, Greg turned to her with an odd look. "Ya don' have t'do this ya know."

She shrugged. "It's fine. It'll help out. Besides, my agent has been talking about opening up more markets for me for awhile. She'll be thrilled with this and might be able to use it to get me other video jobs."

He smiled back at her and was about to say something else when wardrobe and makeup came over to claim him. Instead of whatever he was going to say, he just smiled at her and thanked her for helping out.

While she was waiting for the contract that she would need to sign before she would need to go into wardrobe and makeup, she decided to take advantage of watching the filming. They were beginning with a scene of Greg sitting on a stool in front of some trees, playing the song all the way through to splice in with the other scenes.

His eyes were partly closed as he began the same tune she had heard him working on before but he played it more surely this time and when he began to sing his voice was strong and deep. Standing out of the way, she listened to the soft lyrics.

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
>Turn down these voices inside my head.<br>Lay down with me, tell me no lies._

_Just hold me close, don't patronize,  
>Don't patronize me.<em>

I can't make you love me if you don't.  
>You can't make your heart feel somethin' it won't.<br>Here in the dark, in these final hours,

_I will lay down my heart  
>and I'll feel the power if you won't.<br>No, you won't,  
>Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't.<em>

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
>The love you don't feel when you're holdin' me.<br>Morning will come and I'll do what's right.  
>Just give me till then to give up this fight<br>and I will give up this fight

_I can't make you love me if you don't.  
>You can't make your heart feel somethin' it won't.<br>Here in the dark, in these final hours, _

_I will lay down my heart  
>and I'll feel the power if you won't.<br>No, you won't,  
>Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't.<em>

Mari felt tears prick at her eyelids, not sure if it was from the emotion in his voice as he sang or the powerful lyrics that made her think of things she didn't want to face. Whatever it was, she was just glad to be distracted by Greg's agent showing up with a contract her agent had faxed over for her to sign. The whirlwind of a shoot took over her mind, letting her push away memories she did not want to deal with or even acknowledge right now.


	16. Chapter 16

Jana-girl123, Thanks for the encouragement. Actually, the song I had him sing is a real song by Bonnie Raitt. I just heard it and it seemed to fit Vig in this story so I used it.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

That night after returning from the video shoot and saying good night to Mari, Greg found himself on his couch in his ranch house on Earth. He had a glass of whiskey in one hand and was gazing into the brown depths. The color reminded him of Mari's eyes when she laughed. He closed his eyes and pressed fingers to his temples. He didn't know what he could possibly have done to tick of karma or any deity of luck but obviously it had been bad.

First was the ride to the shoot, Mari against his back, her thighs brushing his with every turn of the road, arms around his waist. It had been wonderful and torturous at the same time. He had never wanted the ride to end while wishing they would get to their destination before he gave into temptation and let go of the handlebars long enough to drop a hand down and stroke one of her strong legs.

Then the shoot itself. Bad enough that she was there to remind him of all the reasons he had started singing the song, no, it got worse. Several scenes planned for the video were supposed to be intimate or heartbreaking or both. One scene had required him walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her while she stood staring off into space as if ignoring him. Another had required them to lay together on a blanket like a picnic, her head pillowed on his shoulder.

It was a good thing he was an actor. Though he'd never had to act like he was acting before.

She had just felt so right when he had held her and he had had to act as if it was all just a job.

He sighed. He didn't wish anything bad to happen to the Green Lantern but, at the same time, he wished the man just didn't exist.

Over in Chelsea, Vixen walked into her apartment to a welcome surprise.

Green Lantern stood up from where he'd been sitting on the couch. Mari rushed over and threw her arms around him. "John! When did you get back? How did the mission go?" Her boyfriend remained stiff causing Mari to pull back and look up into his eyes, worried. "What's wrong? Was someone hurt?"

"No. Everything went fine...Other than I got back to find my girlfriend doesn't even care."

She stepped back, her temper flaring up though she kept her voice soft and steady. "Excuse me. How can you say I don't care you're back?"

"Do you know how many hours I've been back, waiting?"

"I didn't even know you were back. You didn't call me."

"And have everyone know that I didn't know where you were? Can you imagine what the gossips would say about that? Besides, I told you before that it's embarrassing to have to ask someone where you are."

"Then next time you want me to be somewhere, give me some warning."

He looked taken aback by her cold tone. "What?"

"You're the one that was gone for weeks and didn't give me any information about when you'd be back. If you had told me you were going to be back today, I would have been here waiting with a nice dinner but you didn't tell me anything. So, don't even try to blame me for not being here when you wanted me here. I am not going to just sit around my apartment every day hoping for some word from you."

John's voice turned defensive. "You could have asked Mr. Terrific to let you know-"

She didn't let him finish. "Oh! So, you expect me to do what you're too proud and embarrassed to do? You think I like having to ask other people about my boyfriend, where he is, how he's doing? If you're not going to do something then you have no right to get mad if I don't do it either."

"Look, Mari-"

She cut him off again, too much frustration and anger having built up since Shayera came back. "As for gossips, do you think I'm blind and deaf or just stupid?" She poked a finger in his chest. "It's real funny you talking to me about the gossips considering how much you've given them to gossip about. You think I don't notice the looks of pity I get every time you get all jealous over Shayera? You think I'm too stupid to notice the softness in your eyes when you look at her or that anyone else in the League doesn't see it? I am sick of your attitude, John, really sick of it. I know there's still something between you and Shayera and I've done my best to respect you and trust you and let you work it out on your own. However, I am not going to put up with you taking out your frustration on me by yelling at me 'cause I'm not right where you want me to be when you decide to give me some attention. I have a life, John." She took a deep breath and cut off her own words, shaking in anger. This was not going to solve anything and she knew she was emotionally worn out from the shoot. She needed to get him out of her flat before she said something she'd regret. "Look, boo, I would have liked to have had a nice reunion tonight, a good dinner, a warm bed but I am not going to put up with you treating me like this. So, now instead of a nice romantic night, you're going to leave and I'm going to order a pizza for myself, alone." She walked over to her front door. "And I suggest you take this time to think because I am not taking this attitude from you anymore. Now, get out."

He stalked past her but stopped and turned in the hall. Gor a moment, she thought he was going to protest. Instead, he angrily snapped, "It didn't have to be like this."

"No, it didn't." She sighed and her voice was softer. "John, I don't want to lose you but I want you to be happy. If you're not happy with me, then..." She let the words trail off and she looked away as she shut the door, leaning back against it.

She wondered if she had done the right thing. Would he break up with her? Should she chase after him? She shook her head. No, he needed to make a decision. She hadn't deserved to be yelled at by him. Still...She shook her head and pushed her thoughts away. She didn't want to think anymore tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The last few weeks had been good for Vixen as long as she overlooked the incident where Shadow Thief had put her in intensive care and Darkseid had invaded Earth. Still, things had been going much better with John ever since their fight when she had thrown him out. He'd been more affectionate and attentive since then though there was an odd formality or stiffness to it she couldn't quite define. It was better than being snapped at even if it wasn't the comfortable ease they used to have or that she felt around her friends.

She smiled as she caressed an intricately spun glass rose she had 'won' at the last poker game. Vigilante, Atom Smasher and Shining Knight had all been sure to check on her at least once per day while she was in medbay. They had even moved poker night in there, smuggling in brownies and a special skim latte for her. They had, also, thrown the game to make sure she had ended up with all the prizes, though they had tried not to make it obvious. Part of the fun had been watching them cover up their plan, trying not to lose too easily or obviously. However, she had guessed at their intentions when she'd seen the prizes which were obviously meant for a woman, specifically her. Vig had brought the glass rose. Atom Smasher had brought gingerbread cookies which she had mentioned were her favorite at his parents' party. Sir Justin had brought a set of delicately carved earrings that matched the fox head totem she wore around her neck.

They really were sweet guys. Maybe she should look into girlfriends for all three.

Her lips turned down at the soft pang of jealousy at the thought of Vigilante with another woman. At unguarded times like this, the memory of the video shoot came back, the feel of his strong arms around her.

Vixen ruthlessly shoved those pleasant memories aside. Of course it had felt good being held by him. He was attractive, well built, sweet, noble—she stopped herself again. That path led to dangerous ground. She was with John and she did not need to tempt herself. Indulging in such fantasies could lead her to an error in judgment that would cause her to lose her boyfriend, her self-respect and Vig's respect. She was certain he was not the type of man that would like to be hit on by a woman who already had a boyfriend.

Besides, look at how much respect Vixen had lost for John over the months of his mooning over Shayera. She was not going to be like that.

Vixen shook her head, derailing that train of thought as well. No relationship was ever strengthened by focusing on a partner's shortcomings. John was a noble hero, a strong man, hadn't slept around on her, was responsible and conscientious most of the time. He was, also, handsome and well-built and he had straightened up his attitude after their fight.

She had a good man. So, why did she feel as if something was missing?

Her comm beeped and Mr. Terrific instructed her to get to teleporter pad 2. The Fearsome Five were breaking into a bank, emphasis on breaking.

Arriving at the teleporter pad, she found Shayera and Atom Smasher already there. The three of them were almost immediately joined by Green Lantern and, oddly, the Question.

Mr. Terrific fed them instructions even as the teleporter warmed up. Question was to deal with Psimon on the theory that his unusual thought processes (Mari mentally substituted insane conspiracy theories) should confuse Psimon's mental abilities. Atom Smasher was to deal with Mammoth, the Five's powerhouse. Shayera's Nth metal mace was assumed to be able to deal with Jinx's magic. Green Lantern was paired against Shimmer's transmutation. Which left the techno genius, Gizmo, to Vixen.

On arrival, the battle was immediately joined with the expected result: Chaos! Vixen had barely found Gizmo before she had to dodge a charging Mammoth who managed to clip Shayera's wing while she was dodging Shimmer's newly formed poisonous gas cloud before Atom Smasher grabbed Mammoth and slammed the villain into the ground hard enough to shake nearby walls. Then it really got confusing.

Vixen did manage to bring Gizmo back down to earth when the villain activated his jet pack and kept him there. However, he managed a wild shot with his energy gun. Vixen's heart froze and she yelled out a warning as she saw the shot head for Shayera's unprotected back. Suddenly, Hawkman was there blocking the shot with his axe. When he had arrived on the scene was anyone's guess but Vixen wasn't going to complain. Instead, she took on gorilla level strength and crushed the weapon then knocked Gizmo unconscious.

The fight ended quickly after that, the Fearsome Five outnumbered, and Vixen went to check on her boyfriend. Sliding her arms around John's waist, she leaned up and kissed his dust covered cheek. "You ok, boo?"

He didn't pull away but did not return the hug either. "I'm fine, just keeping these five restrained for the authorities."

Vixen glanced over at the five unconscious bodies that he was using his ring to move and line up in a row. None of them looked like they'd be moving soon but she understood. Better safe than sorry. "K, I'll check on the others then." She turned to look for Atom Smasher but stopped when she saw Shayera.

The winged woman seemed to be brushing off the concerned Hawkman but was staring at Vixen with unveiled hatred. The malice in that green gaze almost took Vixen's breath away. She knew she wasn't Shayera's favorite person but they'd developed a mutual respect They weren't friends but Shayera had never given her such a death glare before, not even the last time Vixen saw her, the night she and Shayera went to rescue John from the Shadow Thief. Vixen couldn't think of anything since then that would have caused Shayera to hate her but now was not the time to deal with it.

Instead, she returned to her first intention, finding Atom Smasher to make sure the younger man was alright. She found him with Question.

Atom Smasher was holding up part of a wall for the Question as he gathered bits of the concrete, metal, insulation, tile and other building materials.

Walking up, she looked up at her enlarged friend. "Do I really want to ask?"

He shrugged and she could imagine a blush under the full blue face mask. "He said this was his best chance to gather samples so he could analyze them to find out how the girl scouts were controlling the economy with banks instead of crop circles."

"No," The faceless detective never paused in his gathering as he started to explain. "The girl scouts are in opposition to a faction of the Illuminati that-"

"Ok, I just needed to see if you two were alright or if you needed medical help." It was rude of her to interrupt him so abruptly. She knew it. However, she really didn't want him to explain his theories to her because she had a sneaking suspicion his insanity might be contagious and the fact that she even thought that made it seem all the more possible.

Atom Smasher nodded his own health and she assumed Question's silent return to his work was evidence of his lack of injury. She looked around again to see if there was somewhere else she was needed and, before she looked too far, Hawkman was at her side.

She smiled up at him in greeting. "Hi, glad you showed up when you did."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Really?"

Vixen tilted her head in confusion. "Well, yes. Shayera might have gotten hurt if you hadn't blocked that blast."

"Come talk with me." His words were clipped but she didn't know him well enough to know if that was unusual or not.

She hesitated. "What did you want to talk about?"

He shook his head, most of his expression hidden by the hawk helmet he wore. "I would rather not talk about it here."

"You can't give me at least some idea about what it is you want to talk about?"

His mouth thinned. He seemed to be weighing if she would continue to refuse or not. "It's about the Green Lantern and Shayera...I would like to discuss this with you in private." He looked over at Atom Smasher and Question meaningfully. "Without an audience...please."

Vixen sighed but she had to admit he had her curious. "Ok, where do you want to go?"

He pointed up to nearby high rooftop. "I'll carry you." His wings flared and he reached for her but she took a step back.

"No, that's fine. I can get up there myself." It wasn't that she didn't trust him. She didn't know him other than he was obsessed with the woman that wanted her man and had given her a death glare just a few moments before. Ok so she didn't trust him, so sue her. Still, as she had thought before, better safe than sorry.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Author's note:_**

**_Jana Girl123 – I corrected the Shayera in the story description. Thanks for the head's up on it. :D_**

**_Thanks again to everyone that is reviewing. You all help me know I'm on the right track._**

**_And Thank you for all the get wells when I was sick. I'm doing fine and hope to continue updating regularly._**

**_Now on to the story._**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Channeling a flea for the initial jump up the side of the building then a spider for the climb, Vixen quickly gained the rooftop where Hawkman waited, alone. At least it wasn't an ambush of some kind. She moved close so they could talk but remained just of arm's reach. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to know why you're interfering with Shayera and Green Lantern and to warn you to stop."

Vixen raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "Interfering? Just how am I 'interfering' with them?"

His muscles tensed and he took a step towards her. "He's supposed to be with Shayera, not you. It's their destiny."

Vixen took a step back, maintaining distance between them. "I thought you always said you and her were destined to be together."

"Yes, but I was wrong. The Shadow Thief showed us. It's their love that's lasted through the ages, their destiny to be happy together. How can you have seen that love and still stand in their way?"

Irritation flared up in Vixen. Stand in their way to happiness? What about her and John's happiness? She was supposed to give up her relationship for some hallucination...especially one she had never seen which he was apparently looking over. "You mean do I remember back at the museum when that dinosaur fell on me? I'm sorry, I was a little too busy being crushed to death to pay attention to whatever it was that happened with all of you in another room."

He paused and flushed a bit at her sarcasm. Obviously, he had overlooked that little fact. Nice to know how little he cared. His shoulders straightened and he kept to his point, though, you couldn't fault his determination. "They are destined to be together. They were in love then and they're in love now. You need to stop interfering with them and stop upsetting Shayera. She deserves her happiness and you need to stop messing around with her love." He stepped forward again in an intimidating way.

Vixen didn't retreat. She stepped forward and poked a finger into his chest. "That's it! I've had it with being accused of being in the wrong. They broke up before he even met me. He asked me out and is MY boyfriend. It's your little harpy friend that's interfering with John's current relationship and I think I've been more very tolerant of the whole situation." He opened his mouth to speak, looking a bit disconcerted, but she angrily cut him off. "If a man wants to be with someone other than he's with then a man breaks it off with his current girlfriend. John is a man and he wouldn't be with me if he didn't want to be. End of story. So, don't blame me that things aren't working out to your stupid fantasy and don't you dare ever come near me again!" She reached up and activated her comm. "Transport me up. Now!"

She didn't want to hear another word from Hawkman. How dare he accuse her of being in the wrong? She didn't go around trying to steal other people's boyfriends. She didn't go actively mooning over someone she wasn't with. Who did he think he was going off on her like that? Talk about 'No good dead goes unpunished'!

She stalked off the pad toward her room without a glance at the startled woman operating the controls. She ignored Mr. Terrific calling her name as well. She needed some time to cool down.

Shayera was waiting at her door, green eyes hard and angry. "Vixen, we need to talk."

"The dark skinned woman bit back her first response. Instead, she tersely replied, "No, we don't." Stepping inside her room, she pushed and locked the door before crossing the room to lean next to the window. Resting her forehead against the thick glass, she took several deep breaths. She shouldn't have let him get to her. He was just obsessive and so focused on Shayera he couldn't really see anything else. No reason to let it cause problems as long as he stayed away from her.

"Founder authorization code acknowledged. Door override initiated."

Vixen turned at the mechanical voice to find Shayera stepping into her room. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I want to talk to you." The winged woman wasn't holding her mace but she still looked ready for a fight.

"And I told you no. This is my private room. Get out." Vixen struggled to keep her own temper in check. She really was in no mood to deal with the other woman right now.

"I want to know what you were talking to Carter about."

Vixen could feel the pulse in her temple begin to pound. This was ridiculous. "Then, go ask him. I'm sure he'll tell you everything."

Shayera's green gaze was determined and angry. "I'm asking you."

"And I'm telling you it's none of your business and leave me alone." She returned Shayera's glare with one of her own. She hated being snapped at or yelled at when she'd done nothing wrong. She had stopped tolerating it from her boyfriend and she damn sure wasn't going to take it from anyone else.

"Just tell me what you were talking about."

"No."

Her refusal obviously angered Shayera but Vixen felt no need to explain herself. Though there was a gleam in Shayera's eyes that made Vixen nervous.

"Were you trying to get him to renew his pursuit of me?"

That question startled Vixen. "Why would I do that? Your love life doesn't involve me."

"Yes, it does, you're dating my son's father!" Her green eyes widened at the words. Shayera hadn't meant to say that.

Vixen was beginning to wonder if she was in an alternate universe or if everyone had gone mad. John didn't have children. "What are you talking about? What son?"

Shayera may not have meant to say what she did but her back straightened, obviously refusing to back down. "In the future, John met our son, Rex, when he went to the future." Her eyes became a little unfocused and her smile a bit wistful. "A hero with his father's eyes and my wings."

Vixen responded the only reasonable way. "You're crazy."

Shayera's eyes narrowed. "No! John told me. He told me we had a son and that he still loved me. He's only staying with you out of pride." Her voice caught for a moment. "I had to ask Batman for the details but he saw it too. John and I have a son, Vixen, and I'm not going to let anything stop my son from being born."

Vixen didn't fully believe her. After all, Shayera loved John and couldn't be fully trusted in relation to that. She had said a couple of weeks ago that she was going to make her move. Maybe this was the play, this whole story. It would be easy for Shayera to bring the obsessed Carter into it. Still, she'd never seen Shayera be less than straight forward. She had been a double agent before the Thanagarian invasion but Vixen hadn't known her then. The Shayera she knew was aggressive and brutally honest and, right now, she seemed so...real. Still...

There was really only one way to get an answer and it wasn't here. "Look, Shayera, I don't know what you're talking about. I honestly don't and I'm not going to stand here and argue possible futures and destiny and whatever with you. Understand?"

Shayera gave her a slow nod, seeming more in control of herself. "I told you the truth, Vixen. You'll see." Turning, she left the room.

Vixen took a deep breath as she thought over the conversations. This was completely out of hand and she could only see one way to solve the whole situation. She had to do it and do it soon because, if Shayera and Carter were lying or insane, then it needed to be found out now and stopped. If they weren't...well, Vixen would cross that bridge if she came to it.

Taking a few more deep breaths and some aspirin for the headache she'd developed and left her room to go see John.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Vixen walked quickly through the halls to John's quarters. Pressing the door button, she stepped inside, glad when she saw he was here. Putting off this conversation would only make it worse. His head was bent over a computer, probably either writing a report or reading one. It really was work, work, work with him He didn't even look up until she called his name twice.

"Sorry, Mari, trying to get this report done. Did you need something?"

It wasn't very welcoming but she spoke up anyway. "I just talked with Shayera." He looked more interested and part of her wondered if it was general curiosity or because she had mentioned his ex. "She says you told her the two of you have a son and that you're still in love with her." It was a bit harsh but she didn't see any advantage in dancing around the subject.

His eyes darkened. "She shouldn't have told you that."

Vixen tilted her head. "So...it's true?"

He gave a short nod of his head and then his eyes narrowed. "Why would she tell you that?"

This didn't make any sense to Vixen. "I think a better question is why did you say all that to her?"

He stood up and turned away from her. "I don't want to talk about this."

She could see the angry set of his shoulders but pressed on anyway. She needed some answers. "I don't want to talk about it either but we have to. What happened?"

His voice was rough, harsh, and he still wouldn't look at her. "Just drop it. It doesn't concern you."

"It does when I have both Hawkman and Shayera on my case over something I don't know about." She put as much strength in her voice as she could. "Tell me what happened. When did you see this supposed son and when did you tell her about it?"

He finally looked at her, his usually brown eyes glowing green, a sure sign he was agitated. "Look, the decision's been made, so what does it matter bringing all that up again?"

"Because obviously not everyone made the same decision. I just got the third degree and, from what I can tell, it's 'cause of you. What's so important or scary that you can tell your ex about it but you can't tell your girlfriend?" He paused and she took a step forward, her voice rising. "Tell me what you told her and why, John, 'cause if I'm gonna get yelled at, I deserve to know why."

His eyes narrowed, his anger rising. "Fine, but I'm not discussing this again. Over a year ago, Batman, Wonder Woman and I ended up in the future after a guy that figured out time travel and almost destroyed the universe. In the future, we met what remained of the Justice League and a member was Warhawk, Shayera's and my son. When we got back, no one noticed we'd been gone and Batman and I are the only ones that remember it. Are you happy?"

"No, I'm not. Why did you tell Shayera about this and not me?" Her mind was reeling. He'd been in the future, hadn't mentioned a word of this when they'd been together over a year?

"Because she needed to hear it."

Vixen suddenly felt very cold and her voice was icy. "Why did she need to hear that you two have a son in the future? To reassure her that you and I weren't going to last? To make her wait for you?" She didn't want to think those things about her boyfriend but she honestly couldn't think of a good reason for his actions.

His eyes widened in shock, offended. "How can you think that? I'd never hurt Shayera but she needed to understand why I had been so tense with her. That, since I'd seen that future, I'd been confused. She needed to understand that, even though I love her, it was over between us and why."

"And why is it over between you two?" It amazed her how calm her voice sounded considering how brittle she felt.

His eyes hardened and his shoulders straightened, anger suffusing every fiber of his body and every word he spoke. "Because I will not be destiny's toy! I told her about seeing Warhawk and that I'd made the decision to control my own future, that we weren't going to have a son because I'm staying with you."

Vixen's temper broke. If she'd had something in her hand she'd have thrown it at him. "You arrogant, no good, heartless, cruel...I can't think of a word bad enough to describe you. How dare you do that to me and to her? Who do you think you are?" No wonder Shayera had been so furious. Vixen would have been torn apart if someone had done that to her and then to find out that the same man was only using her as a security blanket because he didn't want to be alone? She could hardly breathe she was so filled with anger and disgust.

He reached for her. "Mari, calm down, everything's going to be ok now. See, I chose you."

She slapped his hands away from her. "Don't you touch me, you monster. You think I want anything to do with you? You tell a woman that you love her, that you've seen her son, you give her all that hope and then tear it all away from her because of some stupid messed up pride thing and then think I should be so happy because you're going to sacrifice your happiness to stay with me? That I'm going to be thrilled and grateful to just be some consolation prize for you? How dare you treat me like that?"

"Mari, honey, you're not a consolation prize." He tried to take her into his arms, his voice pleading. "And I do like you-"

Channeling gorilla strength, she shoved him away, feeling some satisfaction when he landed across the room. "You're damn right I am not a consolation prize. I am a beautiful, intelligent, supportive, caring woman and I deserve a lot better than to be with a man who doesn't love me, who is only with me 'cause he's afraid of being destiny's puppet. Well you can be 'not destiny's puppet' without me. We are through!"

He reached for her again. "Mari, you're not looking at this right."

She hissed at him and pulled back, blindly hitting the button for the door. "Wrong, I'm looking at this right for the first time. You're not the man I thought you were. You're not even a man and you damn well don't deserve someone like me." The door slid open and she threw her last shot at him. "Or someone like Shayera."

Turning, she stalked down the halls, shoulders tense, ready to channel something big and nasty if he dared follow her. He didn't, of course. She knew he wouldn't. The great Green Lantern would never lower himself to chasing a woman through the halls, especially a woman he didn't love, that was nothing more to him than a security blanket.

She didn't have a destination in mind but she wasn't surprised when she ended up at Vigilante's door. She hit the buzzer, hoping he was there. It was less than a minute before the door opened.

"Vixen?" His concerned voice broke the last of her control.

She felt the tears starting down her cheeks. "Can I come in?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well I finally got to the break-up. I agree with both Jana and Bumblebee. I never liked how the triangle 'ended', it was such an insult and cruel to both Shayera and Vixen. John really didn't handle it well at all. I, also, did always feel sorry for Vixen because she really didn't do anything wrong. I always thought she handled the situation a lot better than most women would. But, now, she can get a chance at happiness and John has less of an excuse to not be with Shayera. :D <strong>

**Hope everyone likes this part. **


	20. Chapter 20

Vigilante didn't hesitate, stepping aside and gesturing her inside. "Yeah, sure." His eyes studied her from head to feet and he didn't like what he saw. When he had opened the door, she had looked sad but her back was straight and proud. As soon as she stepped into his room and the door shut, her head bowed, her cheeks became wet with tears and her shoulders slumped. He had never seen her look so defeated. "Why don' ya go 'head 'nd sit down on the couch 'nd I'll make ya some tea or coffee or something'?"

She flashed him what she probably meant to be a teasing smile. It failed and only emphasized her obvious sadness. "A cowboy like you has something as ladylike as tea?"

He shrugged and tried to play along even though all he wanted to do was demand what was wrong and go and hurt the person that had caused it...especially if it was John Stewart. "Well, I do try t'be prepared for anything."

She slumped down on the couch, idly playing with the tassels on one end of the blanket throw. "Thought that was the boy scouts."

"Counts of cowboys too." He noticed the teasing had completely left her voice and he realized he didn't have any boxes of Kleenexes as she softly sniffed. Pulling the bandanna from his face, he placed a friendly arm around her shoulders and handed her the red cloth. "Here, sorry, don' have nothin' else."

She tried to refuse it. "I can't. It's your mask and-"

He gently cut her off as he used a corner to softly wipe at the tears on her cheeks. "Don' worry, it's washable and I got more'n jus' one so don' argue."

She said a soft "Thank you", almost a whisper as she took the red cloth from him and wiped her face, a little embarrassed. "I don't usually cry in front of people."

He nodded and rubbed her back soothingly. "I know. But ah'm not people. I'm yo'r friend, Mari. You jus' go 'head 'nd cry. I'll lis'en if ya wanna talk or if ya jus' need a shoulder t'cry on...well ah'm even more washable than the bandanna." His drawl was getting thicker but he was too upset to care right now. He had enough trouble just keeping himself under control. Part of him wanted to yell and demand what happened so he could fix it, part of him was sure that it had to do with her boyfriend and thought that GL was way overdue for a trip to the medbay and part of him just wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her and stroke her until she couldn't think any unhappy thoughts or even think at all. However, right now, all he could do was try to be a good friend and comfort her. She didn't need to be pushed into anything right now.

She was silent for several long minutes though she turned enough so she could lay her head on his shoulder. He responded by hugging her and continuing to rub her back.

"I broke up with John today."

"Oh?" He figured it was the best response, let her lead the conversation.

"He's been using me, Greg. He doesn't love me, he never did, ever." She sighed. "Like your song says, I can't make him love me and I'm not going to try."

He tensed. Using her? "Ah'm sorry, Mari. Ya don' deserve som'thin' like that happen t'ya."

Her voice was suddenly stronger. "No, I don't and I told him so." She sat up and he slid his hands up to her shoulders. "I deserve a lot better than someone that would just use me 'cause he's so scared and proud. I deserve better than a man that goes and tells a woman he loves her and he met their son but he's not gonna be with her."

Greg's eyes widened and he tilted his head in curiosity. "Ah thought ya said ya broke up with him."

"I did."

"Then when did he tell you wasn't going to be with you?"

"He didn't. That's what's so infuriating. He didn't have the guts enough to tell me that he didn't love me, never would. He wasn't man enough to break up with me or tell me that I was just there so he wouldn't be lonely while he wasn't with Shayera and avoiding their kid."

He tried to puzzle all that out and was pretty sure he was missing most of the important pieces. "Darlin', ah'm tryin' t'understand. Ah really am 'nd maybe ah'm jus' not thinkin' tight but ah'm not getting' what yo're tryin' t'tell me. Why don' ya start from the begginin'?"

She sighed and lay head on his shoulder again, taking on of his hands in hers as she began to talk. He never stopped stroking her back soothingly with his other hand as he listened to what Carter and Shayera had told her and the final argument with GL. He continued to let her lean on him without a word when she finally went silent, the story over.

To say he was angry would have been like saying Batman wasn't a chipper person. He was not a bad man and would never have thought he could contemplate murder but, after hearing all the pain GL had caused with his stiff necked stupidity and hearing Vixen's voice break, he couldn't help think that he had several acres of nice remote land where one little grave could be easily hidden. He had a shovel.

Vixen gripped his hand tighter. "I'm just so stupid. I should've seen this."

"Hey, none o'that. Ya trusted the man ya loved. That ain' stupid. That's how it's supposed t'be."

She was quiet a while longer. "I'm not sure if I was in love with him, Greg. I mean, he and I never said 'I love you'. I figured that would come with being with a good man. I cared about him and liked him a lot but...I don't know if I was in love with him...I mean, right now, what has me so upset is that I let him play me for a fool. I'm more upset about that than I am about not being with him. If I'd really love him, wouldn't I'd been happy to be with him no matter what?"

He hugged her. "Mari, first of all, this is not the time t'be tryin' t'figure that all out. Yo're hurtin' 'nd not thinkin' straight. No one would be thinkin' straight if they was in yo'r shoes. Second," He swallowed past the sudden thickness in his own voice. "Second, ya should never be with someone that makes ya a consolation prize. No one deserves that 'nd no one can stay happy like that, don' matter how much feeling there is on one side or t'other. Ah've seen it 'nd ah'm sure ya have too. One sided love ends up in break-ups or in the prison with stalker charges."

She gave a soft laugh and relaxed a bit against him, silent again for several minutes. "Greg?"

"Yeah, Mari?"

"Do you mind...I mean...can I just...can we stay like this for awhile?"

"Sure, darlin', whatever ya need, ya jus' ask."

"Thanks, Greg. You're a good man."

He shifted slightly as if to get more comfortable, his lips lightly brushing her hair.

He wasn't sure when the two of them had dozed off. However, some time later, he awoke to a pounding on the door. Vixen mutters something as she shifted and he could tell she was still half asleep. Whispering, "Don't wake up, I got this," he eased her down onto the couch before stalking over to the door. He knew it couldn't be any of his friends. They were too polite to pound on a door except in an emergency and, if it was an emergency, he would have heard about it on his comm. Therefore, he wasn't very surprised when he opened the door and found Green Lantern John Stewart lifting his hand to knock again.

Stepping forward, he let the door slide shut behind him and leaned back against it, crossing his arms, face and eyes hard. "Can ah help ya with som'thin'?"


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Several responses flashed through GL's head. Vigilante could tell that much from his eyes. Of those choices, the Justice League founder settled on, "I want to talk to Mari."

Vigilante cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised. He knew it was an annoying gesture. "What's that got t'do with you bangin' on my door?"

The dark skinned man's eyes narrowed. "I know she's in there."

Vigilante shrugged. "How do ya know that and what's that got t'do with you poundin' on my door like I owe ya somethin'."

Green Lantern stared at him as if he couldn't believe Vigilanted could be so thick. The cowboy smiled wider. He knew there were several reasons for anyone to know where Vixen was and he was pretty sure why GL was pounding on his door. No man likes to lose. However, none of that meant that he'd do anything to make things easier on John.

"Her comm says she's in there. Now, stand aside so I can talk to her." Lantern was using his best logical authority voice.

Vigilante replied with his best flippant tone. "No." 

Brown eyes widened in surprise. "Why not?"

"'Cause I figure if she wanted t'talk to ya, she'd be talkin to ya."

"Look, you have no right to stand between me and my girlfriend." John's eyes were turning green, a sure sign that he was getting angry.

That suited Vigilante just fine. He wanted an excuse to hit the arrogant Lantern. "One, that's my room and I have every right to control who goes in there. Two, you ain't got a girlfriend so it's you that ain't got the 'right' to talk to anyone."

John's teeth clenched, "Mari-"

"Dumped you." Vigilante smiled to see John's fists clench. His own body may have appeared relaxed but he was ready, his own muscles tightly coiled. If he'd been a better man he wouldn't be taunting the Green Lantern into a fight but John had needed some sense knocked into him for awhile. So, maybe, Vig was only a man. He could live with that.

John was still restraining himself, his voice tense but his attempting to be reasonable. "Once I tlk to her, we'll work out this misunderstanding."

"What misunderstanding? You used her and she don' wanna be used no more. Seems easy enough to understand t'me."

"I wasn't using her." A green light glowed around the ring on his right hand.

"Depends on yo'r point of view, I guess, but leadin' on a woman you don't love to fill the place of the woman you do love but ain't with, well that seems pretty much usin'."

John's spine straightened and his muscles were as tight as his voice. He was angry enough that Vigilante doubted he was thinking straight anymore which was just fine with the cowboy. "I don't have to justify myself to you. Now, move or I will move you."

Vigilante knew he was outpowered. He'd been outpowered before, most recently against General Eisling and the paradaemons. He hadn't backed down from them and he dang sure wasn't backing down from a selfish, arrogant, controlling, no good varmint like GL.

The glow around John's ring brightened and he smirked as Vigilante flowed up into a more ready stance. GL smirked. "You really want to do this? You can't win."

"Cain't I? The files say that ring of yours works on will. So, let's just see what's stronger: Your will t'get past me t'see Vixen or my will t'see you tarred and feathered for all the pain you been causin'."

A green fist formed and Vigilante began to lunge forward when dainty fingers curled into the back of his shirt and a feminine voice asked, "What is going on here?" Wonder Woman glared at one then the other as she held them away from each other. When they didn't explain quickly enough, she gave each an annoyed shake. "I asked what was going on?"

Green Lantern answered first, angrier than ever. "He's refusing to let my girlfriend, interfering with my relationship, disobeying orders and being-"

"You don' have a relationship. She dumped you and you got no call t'be tryin' to break into my quarters or orderin' me around. I don' work for you." It was hard to keep any sense of dignity hanging from the Amazon's fist and the absurdity of it saved his temper. Taking a deep breath to quiet his tirade and smiling in amusement at himself, he looked over at Wonder Woman. "Ma'am, if ya could please put me down, I'd really appreciate it."

She eyed him sternly. "Will you behave if I do?"

"I won' attack him if he don' threaten me." He put on his most sincere smile and wished he had his bandanna on as she set him down and he noticed J'onn and Shayera had joined the scene. Oh well, he was an actor so he did his best to put on a cool unconcerned at being hauled up by the scruff of his neck. It was much easier when Wonder Woman set him back down and he straightened his shirt and hat as he struggled to get his temper back under control.

Green Lantern was still glaring at him though Wonder Woman had put him down. Shayera seemed confused and J'onn looked tremendously annoyed. It was the martian that spoke. "What is going on here?"

The door slid open behind Vigilante and he heard Vixen answer before any of the others could. "It's simple. Green Lantern is making decisions for everyone without checking to see if anyone agrees with those decisions. As usual." Her voice sounded steady but Vigilante immediately turned to look at her.

Her eyes were still slightly red but she had wiped away the traces of her earlier tears. He had hoped she would sleep through the whole thing and wondered how much she had heard over the door intercom.

"Mari!" Green Lantern stepped forward, his hand out in a conciliatory gesture. "I was just doing what was best-"

"Best for you." Mari's tone wasn't angry. It was more tired and Vigilante thought he could hear some pity in it. He watched her closely trying to figure out what she was up to but ready to support her whatever it was. "You decided on what was best for you and only you. I decided on what was best for everyone involved in...our situation and what was best was for you and me to part ways, hopefully on good enough terms that we can continue to work together without disrupting the League."

J'onn's eyes flashed and he interrupted whatever response John was about to make. "I mentioned something before about your love life not being a concern in League business. I thought I'd made myself clear on that. I think we need to have another discussion."

Wonder Woman nodded her support. "I agree because I don't understand what you were thinking trying to force your way into someone's quarters. You're better than that. I think we really need to talk...somewhere else."

The martian and amazon didn't give the Green Lantern much choice which was fine with Vigilante. Heroes fighting heroes was not a good thing...no matter how much one of them deserved to be punched. He was glad they had arrived in time before he and Lantern had made complete fools of themselves. Now, though, he focused on Vixen, slipping an arm around her waist and leaning in. "You ok?"

She nodded but didn't say anything as she looked over at Shayera. Vigilante mentally groaned. Why was the winged woman hanging around?

"Vixen," Sharera's green eyes were troubled. "So, what? You're deciding what's best for me now, giving John to me?"

"No. I'm not giving him to anyone. I can't. He's yours. Always was. He was only with me because he didn't want to be alone without you while he worked through this stupid pride thing. I don't like that he used me as a security blanket and I don't like what he did to you, telling you about your son then saying he'd never be with you. It was cruel and unnecessary to both of us."

Emotions raced through Shayera's eyes but her face remained stoic. Vig wished he could see Vixen's face, she felt tense and he wondered how much she meant of what she said and how much was a brave face.

Eventually the winged woman nodded, turned and left.

Vixen looked up at him and he couldn't read anything in her eyes. "Vig, can we go back inside. I think you and I need to talk."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note - Sorry this took so long. Murphy's law decided to take over my life for a bit.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Vixen turned and walked into Vigilante's room, confident he would follow her. Settling herself on one end of his couch, she politely declined his offer of a drink. "I really think we need to talk first."

He gave a short nod and sat warily on the other end of the couch. "Alright." Then he was quiet, his attention focused on her, obviously waiting for her to begin.

It took Vixen a few minutes, though. Her mind was still racing with the recent events and how she felt about them. Finally, she decided it would probably be best to start off with finding out how he felt. If she had misread him, if all he wanted was friendship, then any other discussion would be a little pointless at the moment. "Look, Vig...Greg, you know you're...I mean, I know we're good friends but, I think, sometimes you wanted more." He remained politely silent but she noticed a wariness in his eyes. "When we first met, you were going to ask me on a date...weren't you?"

He nodded slowly. "'Course I was. Beautiful woman like you, who wouldn'?"

"And what about now?"

"Now? Well, ya jus' went through a break-up 'nd there are rules 'bout that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Rules?"

"A man don' take advantage of a woman when she might not be in a condition t'think straight."

Vixen smiled. "Isn't that the rule for when a woman's drunk?"

He shrugged. "Applies t'break-ups too. Woman comes out of a long relationship, good or bad, she needs t'have time t'get it all straightened out same as a man does. Rebound relationships don' work much 'nd Ah'm not interested in a fling."

Mari's lips quirked up in a smirk. That pretty much described why she and John crashed and burned. He'd been on the rebound from Shayera, not over her. Still, Mari was over him and she opened her mouth to tell Greg that. "I'm not looking for a fling either. Look, I wasn't in love with him and I wouldn't go back to him if he were the last man on earth."

"Mari, ya got some feelings for him or ya wouldn' have stayed as long as ya did." He held up a hand to cut off her protest. "I ain't sayin' love but only a cold-hearted person stays with someone almost two years and don' feel nothin' and I don' believe yo're cold like that. Give yourself some time...'nd everyone else too." His dark eyes grew intense. "'Cause when I do take ya out there ain't gonna be no ghosts between us and I really don' want t'inerrupt it by setting straight some unthinkin' idgit that slurrs yo'r character by bringin' up the past."

"When you take me out?" She smiled, looking up at him through her lashes.

"'Less ya say no, then I'll still take ya out t'dinner but it'll just be more crowded 'cause it'll be you, me 'nd the rest o' yo'r friends."

She laughed. She couldn't help it. This was the first time a man had basically turned her down and made her feel special doing it. "You're a real good man, Greg. A lot of men wouldn't stick to their rules like that when I'm handing out an invitation." Her smile turned mischievous. "You do realize that's what this was about, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, darlin'. Why do ya think I'm way over here on t'other side of the couch. It's also why I'm 'bout t'call Justin 'nd Smasher to bring up some breakfast so we can all eat together. That way, ya got more friends round ya and I got an audience so I stay on my best behavior and don' go throwin' my good guy reputation out the nearest window."

She grinned at the mental image that his words painted and was tempted to tease him into doing just that. However, she admitted he had a point and the last thing she wanted to do was accidentally put Greg through what John had put her through. She could wait. Her eyes traveled down his broad back to his lean legs. Well, not too long, but she could wait for a little while.

**Author's note part 2 - Don't worry, this isn't the end. Poor Greg will get some loving before I'm done. **


	23. Chapter 23

Two days later, Vixen figured GL had had enough time to cool off so she could return his things and get hers. She'd been staying off the Watchtower to give him room and so there wouldn't be anymore embarrassing confrontations so she wasn't up on the latest gossip. Still, she wasn't surprised to see Shayera leaving John's room. She was, however, shocked to see unshed tears in the winged woman's eyes.

That made no sense. Vixen had figured they would be together by now. After all, they didn't have to wait out the rebound period like Vig insisted she did. Vixen didn't say anything as Shayera pushed past her in the hall. She figured the winged woman wouldn't appreciate Vixen seeing her vulnerable again.

Still, it just underlined John's relative stupidity if he hadn't made up with his love.

None of her business anymore. Lifting her hand, she pressed the Watchtower eqivalent of the 'doorbell'.

"Go away."

Sighing, she pressed it again. He wasn't in a good mood but she wanted to get this over with.

"I said, go away!"

She switched to the intercom button. "I just want to give you your stuff back and get mine. It'll only take a few minutes."

The door opened. "Mari!" He looked both surprised and pleased to see her. He even reached out to hug her.

She shoved the box into his arms. "I just want to get my stuff and the key to my flat. Then, I'll leave you alone."

He stepped back and set the box on a counter. She followed him into his room and looked around as she shook out the bag. It didn't look like anything had changed so she should be able to quickly find everything though she wished he'd already gathered it so she could just leave now.

"I'm glad you're here so we can talk."

She kept her voice cold. "I'm not here to talk. I'm just getting my stuff and my key." No good would come of being nice, not if he was still being stubborn and wasn't with Shayera.

"Then, I'll talk while you listen." He went on as if she had agreed though she had remained silent s she dropped her small jewelry box and toothbrush in the bag. "I know I didn't handle things right." Vixen barely held back a snort of laughter. That was an understatement if she had ever heard one. "But, I do care about you and want to be with you."

Vixen dropped the book from the bedside table into her bag. "You love Shayera. You want to be with her. So, be with her."

"Is that why you're doing this? As a favor to Shayera? Look, I'm not gonna be with her with or without you. I just told her that so you don't need to worry about it anymore."

"I'm not worried about it. If you want to be foolish like that, it's on you, not me." She looked around one last time to make sure she hadn't missed anything. "I don't want to be with a man in love with someone else."

"So, you want to be with a man that will pretend?" His voice was growing lower, angrier.

She walked over to the door. "I want me key back."

"You know you can't trust him, right?"

Against her best intentions, her curiosity was piqued. "What are you talking about?" Just how crazy did John think she was.

"I saw the video of you two."

"Video?"

He walked over to the computer and hit some buttons. "I was going to be nice and not mention this. Forgive it and forget it, you know."

Greg's music video was loading up on the screen. "Forgive what? It was a job. No one did anything wrong."

The video started playing and captured her attention. She hadn't seen it yet so was curious. Besides, Greg really did have a gorgeous voice. She shivered at the deep longing in the lyrics and the tone as she watched the images. At one point, the camera did a long close-up of Greg holding her from behind and her breath caught at the ache clear on his face and in his eyes.

"See? If he's that good of an actor, how can you trust him? And if it's not acting, how can you respect a man that wants another man's woman like that?"

Annoyance at his interruption combined with outrage at his words to turn her voice deadly cold. "Considering you respect the woman who was chasing you while you were with me, I'm not sure where you get off asking that."

"This isn't about Shayera." His voice rose in obvious anger at the perceived slur on the woman he loved. "And I won't put up-"

She cut him off. "I respect her too, John. She was honest. But I think I made my point. As for Vig, he was never anything but a gentleman and a friend and if you even think about bad mouthing him, I will do everything in my power to make you regret it." Turning, she stalked out of the room without another word. She'd just have the locks on her flat changed, getting the key wasn't worth the trouble.

Back in her room, she pushed aside the fight with John. If he wanted to hurt himself by not being with Shayera that was his problem. Nothing she could do about it though she did make a mental note to do something nice for Shayera. That poor woman didn't deserve any of this.

Bringing up Greg's video on her own computer, she watched it all the way through, listening closerly to the words as well as the tones. Her lips curved into a soft smile as she watched it again, contemplating and thinking deeply.

**Author's Notes - Sorry but Green Lantern is just being a bit stubborn and a control freak. He really is such a marine. lol**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

A week later, Mari was sitting at the table on poker night but her mind wasn't on the game so she was losing badly. Of course, the guys were too polite to comment on it but Mari knew they couldn't be unaware of it.

The main problem was that her distraction was sitting across the table. It was taking a lot of will not to stare at Greg. She was succeeding but the result was an awkward tension in her. The guys were joking with each other in their usual way but she didn't miss the worried glances they directed towards her off and on.

She didn't like worrying them but there was no way to explain without embarrassing everyone.

Mari had watched Greg's video several times over the past week and she was convinced of two things. Greg was in love with her and the song had been meant for her.

What bothered her, though, was how she felt back. Dating him when she knew they liked each other was one thing. Dating him if she didn't love him was a whole other subject. Greg was her best friend and she wouldn't hurt him for the world…which left her confused about what to do.

The night finally came to an end with Mari being the main loser so she got last choice of the prizes but that was fine. She volunteered to help Greg clean up and was grateful when Sir Justin and Atom Smasher took the hint and quickly left. They really were great guys and she wished she thought again that she really needed to find them some nice girls, especially Atom Smasher. He had to deal with so much from his family that he needed more fun time in his life.

Greg eyed her a little warily as he gathered up the glasses but Mari waited until everything was picked up and cleaned before speaking. She had to make sure that she wasn't wrong about how he felt. "Vig, that song…you meant it for me, didn't you?"

Vigilante didn't even pretend not to know which song she meant. He turned from the cabinet he had just closed to face her. "Yeah…sorta…more as a way t'remind myself."

She raised an eyebrow. "Remind you?"

"Remind me not t'do somethin' stupid. Not t'try 'nd break ya'll up or push ya into somethin' you didn' want."

She tilted her head, curious. "But…you wanted to?"

"Hell yes." Vig bit off the emphatic words and pulled off his hat, running a hand through his hair. "Every time he hurt you. Every time he embarrassed you by moonin' over Shayeera and bein' jealous 'bout her. Every time he didn' treat ya right…" Greg looked away, embarrassed. "I wanted you t'be happy 'nd ya weren't. I knew I could treat ya better than him, treat you right and I wanted t'take you away 'nd take care of you. I knew…know I could make you happy."

Mari smiled. The words were arrogant but honest and, probably, true. Greg had been a better shoulder to lean on than John and had always been able to make her smile. "Then…why didn't you?"

His eyes met her, serious and intent. "Because, it don' matter what I know or how I feel. Not if you don' already feel the same way. I had to make sure to remind myself that it don' matter how much I want t'make you happy, don't matter how much I want t'be with you, don' matter if you're single. If you don' love me, there ain't a damn thing in the world I can do to change that. No schemin' or wishin' or pushin' will ever make you feel anything you don' already feel." He dropped his eyes to his boots. "'Nd I wouldn' want it no other way. You're strong, Mari, 'nd you'll do what you know is right. I know that. I jus' used the song t'make sure I remembered it even when I wanted to bust John across the head for hurtin' you. Your life, Mari, your heart, your choice."

Mari felt her throat constrict and her voice was the barest whisper. "You…you love me."

He didn't step forward but he did bring his gaze up to meet hers. "I do, Mari. But, it don' matter. You choose what yo'r heart chooses."

Tears pricked at her eyes. "How can you say it doesn't matter, Greg? Don't you think I want you to be happy too? That I don't want you hurt?" She bit her lower lip. Was she selfish? He was handsome, attractive, and loved her. Why didn't he just…or why didn't she…

His lips quirked into a half smile. "Course, you don' wanna hurt me. You don' wanna hurt anyone 'cept varmints that hurt innocents. 'Nd no matter what else happens, we're friends. I know you wanna see me happy…'nd I wanna see you happy too…even if it's with someone else. Mari…If you don' love me back, it's ok. I'll be ok. You take whatever time you need to figure everything out. Don' worry 'bout me. I'll be fine whatever you decide…'nd I'll be there for you no matter what."

Mari nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She desperately wanted a hug but she didn't trust herself with that either. She awkwardly dropped her gaze and gave him a little wave as she picked up her prize and made her way to the door.

He was silent as she left. She didn't blame him. What else was there to say right now?

Reaching her room, she keyed up the song again. Not sure why. His voice made her heart tight and light at the same time.

Staring out of her window at the stars, she searched inside herself for answers.

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed. _

_Turn down these voices inside my head._

Maybe that was the problem. Her head was too filled with voices, arguing about if it was right or not, if it was real or not.

_Lay down with me, tell me no lies,_

_Just hold me close, don't patronize,_

He didn't ever lie to her and, right now, the thought of laying down curled up in his arms like she had the night she had broken up with John sounded close to heaven.

_I will lay down my heart_

_And I'll feel the power_

She wrapped her arms around her legs. Did she feel the power or not?

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Look who's back, lol. Finally, getting back to poor Greg and Mari. Sorry, life took over and then some other muses took over.

Still, I really am sorry for making all of you wait for so long. I will try very very hard not to make you wait much longer for the end of this story.

Thank you to everyone that kept sending me encouragement to get Greg and Mari out of limbo, they really appreciate the fans that didn't forget them. :D I hope that you're not disappointed with what happens.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Mari woke up the next morning smiling. She had thought back over all of her reactions to Greg and she had realized something. She had never been tempted to cheat on a boyfriend before but, that day on his motorcycle, pressed against his back, she had had to force herself not to daydream. It had felt so right. Last night as she had fallen asleep, she had been back on that bike, smelling him, feeling his heat as she rode behind him, arms wrapped around her waist. In her dreams, the road had gone on forever, the ride had never stopped.

She wondered if that might be a sign.

Her good mood lasted until she entered the breakfast room. There was no sign of Greg, Sir Justin or Atom Smasher but she noticed Shayeera in a corner. Her back was to the room but every tense line of her back and her wings held almost protectively around her warned everyone to stay back. Mari frowned. Here was evidence of what could happen when people weren't honest, when people didn't understand their hearts. Why wasn't John with her? Why wasn't John comforting her? And, selfish as it was, would this be Greg one day if Mari couldn't figure out her own heart, if she wasn't sure about her heart before risking his?

She shook off the thoughts. That didn't matter right now. Right now, a woman she respected and who she had been used to hurt needed someone. Mari was determined to be that somebody.

Grabbing a cup of coffee she walked over and sat down across from the winged woman. Shayeera did not greet her with a welcome.

"I didn't invite you to sit down."

Mari shrugged. "I didn't ask."

They remained silent for several moments. Vixen thought about trying to explain that she had never known about the vision that had shown Shayeera and John to be resurrected lovers or about the future. She discarded this idea almost immediately though. It wasn't Mari that was hurting Shayeera, it was John so it didn't matter what Mari didn't or didn't know.

Taking a long drink of her coffee and staring down into the depths, watching Shayeera from the corner of her eye, she casually threw out, "Wanna spar?"

Shayeera started in surprise but then frowned ruefully. "That probably wouldn't be safe for you."

Mari shrugged. "You won't kill me and might be helpful for you. There's probably two people you would feel really good hitting right now and the other one you're in love with."

That surprised a laugh out of the woman. "It wouldn't be fair though."

Mari looked up at her with an arched eyebrow. "You don't think I can take you? I don't remember being the loser during Glamour Brawl." She softened the comment with a smile and was glad that Shayeera returned it.

"Only because when we finally got into the cage together, we weren't set against each other."

"Well, we can settle it right now."

Shayeera suddenly frowned and looked down. "John wouldn't like it. He's still determined to be with you."

"Is that what he says?" Mari was surprised that John would continue thinking that was even an option after their last meeting a week ago.

Shayeera shrugged. "It's what he said last time he would even speak to me. That the two of you were working it out."

That sounded odd. "When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"Last week."

Mari set her coffee cup down so hard she almost broke it. "A week?!" The winged woman looked up at her. "Girl, if the last time he spoke to you was when I saw you leaving his room then you are way behind the times. I told him in no uncertain terms that there is no way he and I are going to be anything other than teammates and maybe not even that if he can't behave professionally."

Shayeera frowned. "You say that now but I know you love him as much as I do."

"No, I don't. Maybe I could have loved him if…if he hadn't already been in love with you…and maybe not. There's a lot of things about him I don't really like much and that were bothering me long before you showed up. The thing is, I liked him but I didn't love the man and he definitely never loved me. He loves you, he's just being an idiot right now." She leaned in. "You're serious? He hasn't talked to you for a week?"

Shayeera shook her head. "He's avoiding me. I thought he was with you and was avoiding me to protect you from gossip. But if he hasn't been with you—"

"He hasn't."

"Then…why?"

Mari took another sip of her coffee thoughtfully. "Maybe to keep from weakening."

Shayeera tilted her head in curiosity.

With a chuckle, Mari leaned in closer. "He's only staying away from you because of that whole not being controlled by fate thing, right?" She waited for the other woman to nod. "Well that's not a strong enough reason to keep him away from you if he's around you because it's stupid. It's not even a reason." Shayeera frowned and Mari held up a hand. "I'm not calling him stupid so don't look like you're going to rip my head off. I'm saying the reason is stupid. If you do something just because someone or something tells you not to, well then aren't you being controlled by that something or someone just the same as if you obeyed. You're still basing your decisions on them and not on what you really want. Isn't not being controlled doing what you want whether or not anything or anyone else approves?"

Shayeera thought about it for several moments then nodded. "Ok, yeah, I can see that…Mind telling him that?"

Mari shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere near him until he gets his head on straight. The man is toxic to me right now and I don't even want to think about what the gossips would say especially when—" She stopped and looked away.

"Especially?" Shayeera frowned again as Vixen remained silent. "Hey, you know too much about my love life. You've been involved in it. So, it's only fair I get some of your secrets."

Mari looked over and sighed. "It's…Nothing's decided." Shayeera continued to wait patiently and Mari sighed again. She guessed it was safe to tell Shayeera about her own confused love life. As the winged woman pointed out, she'd been in the middle of Shayeera's love life for over a year now. "Vig…Vig is in love with me."

"And how do you feel about him?"

Mari shrugged. "That's the problem. He's my best friend. He's gorgeous and the thought of getting into his arms and kissing him makes me positively melt. He's the most honorable man I know, a real hero. He's charming and caring and…and everything I could want."

Shayeera was chuckling in amusement by the end of her confession. "So what's confusing? You sound like a woman in love?"

"Do I?" Mari shrugged. "Problem is, a lot of those things I said can be used to describe other men…how do I know I'm in love with him and not just attracted by a fantastic man like I was with John? He loves me, Shayeera, and I'm scared of even the thought of hurting him like John hurt me, of being with him when he loves me if I don't love him."

"But you don't know that you don't love him?"

Mari shook his head. "It feels like love but…is it just, you know, that new attraction feeling."

Shayeera tilted her head. "He's your best friend?"

Mari nodded.

"You'd rather be alone and not even have the pleasure of one night rather than hurting him, basically, you'd hurt yourself to protect him."

Mari nodded again.

"When you're alone together, how does it feel? I mean are you nervous, excited?"

Mari thought about it, thought again of the bike ride. "It's…it's great and fun and just…comfortable."

"It's like home?"

Mari looked up startled by the word. She turned it over in her mind several times, trying it out in her thoughts and memories before finally focusing back on Shayeera. "Yeah…it's home."

The winged woman laughed. "Vixen, you are completely in love with that cowboy."

Mari joined in with the laugh, feeling lighter suddenly. She knew the winged woman was right. Her mind began to whirl with how to tell Greg but she forced herself to refocus on Shayeera. She'd definitely helped Vixen and Vixen didn't want to just abandon her.

The winged woman stood up. "I think we both need to hunt down some men and explain a few things to them."

Mari stood as well with a smile. "Happy hunting."

Shayeera nodded, "You too."

Smiling, Mari headed to Greg's room. However, he wasn't there so she went to check if he was on the duty roster. That's when she received very unwelcome news. Vigilante had been sent out on an emergency mission early in the morning. No one knew when he'd be back. A dark fearful part of her brain refused to be silent from whispering that no one knew if he'd be back.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

It had been two days and Vixen was tired and cranky and worried and, at the moment, taking apart a training android, the fifth or sixth of the day, she wasn't sure. She didn't care.

Two days! No word from the mission team. No hint if something was wrong. The team had lost contact. A search party had been sent the previous day, just in case, and they had found nothing. Vixen knew they had searched thoroughly. Sir Justin, Atom Smasher and Vixen had all been part of it and none of them would allow the search party to return until they had exhausted all search possibilities. The mission team and their javelin was just gone.

Vixen finished with the current android and turned to the control panel to order up a new one but found her way blocked by Sir Justin.

The blonde knight held up a water bottle for her. "My lady, you must refresh yourself."

She wanted shook her head stubbornly, frustration making her body tense.

Sir Justin remained stubborn. "He is my friend as well, Lady Mari, but hurting ourselves will not help him. When the time comes, we must be ready to go to his aid, not worn out from fighting shades of fear."

Mari dropped her head and held her hand out for the bottle, knowing he was right…well mostly right. She sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning back against the wall and taking a deep drink. "Has there been any word?"

"None, milady. However, you must have faith. Sir Vigilante is most resourceful."

She looked up at him. "We don't know what they ran into, Justin. They disappeared. It could be anything…it could be Apokolips." She shivered in fear at even the mention of it. If Greg had fallen there…Even Superman could not be assured of a victory in such a place and Vigilante had no powers…and what if she never got to tell him. She had not slept for two days. Every time she had tried to rest, her fear whispered in her head. What if he was dead? What if she never got to tell him she loved him too? How could she have been so stupid? If she had given up on John earlier. If she had realized how her heart truly lay earlier. If her fear had not held her back earlier, she would have memories to comfort her now, not regrets for missed chances, not fears of never…She shook her head and looked up at Sir Justin. "What if…He's tough but not even Superman was able to fight his way free when Apokolips held him, when Darkseid reprogrammed him."

Sir Justin's lips quirked. "Sir Greg might not have the physical powers of others but he is a hero heart and soul. No matter the foe. No matter the odds, as with my King, I will not believe my friend lost until I see his body for myself dead and rotted and I swear upon my honor that any varlet that causes such a scene will not escape justice." He reached down to help her up. "Come, Lady Mari, you must get some sleep. Atom Smasher remains in the comm room waiting for any word, having just relieved me of my shift. If you wish to take your shift after him, you must rest now or risk falling asleep on your watch."

She smiled as he pulled her up. "You set shifts just to wait for word? What happened to faith?"

Sir Justin just grinned. "Faith can move mountains, but no one ever said faith is excuse to do nothing. When the call comes, he will have welcome or help as need commands."

She was about to thank him when their comms finally came alive with Atom Smasher's voice. "They've reappeared."

Vixen immediately responded, demanding, "What? Where? Is he…Are they ok?"

"The message just says they're on their way in and should be here in about 10 minutes. Whatever happened, they just appeared on the other side of the moon."

Vixen immediately turned towards the landing bays, demanding to know which one they were coming in on, not even pausing to return any nods of greeting as she and Sir Justin raced through the halls. Albert let her know which one the Javelin was coming in on and arrived minutes afterwards.

As the minutes passed, she began to pace and Sir Justin looked at her strangely but did not say anything for which Mari was grateful. She didn't want to explain to him that this mission had been worse for her than any he'd gone on before and probably worse than any in the future because this mission had been the one time something important had been left unsaid between them, because of her fear, her hesitation. She swore to herself that if he was ok, she wasn't going to wait one more minute and she would never ever let a mission part them with anything like this left unsaid again.

As soon as the Javelin landed, Vixen jerked her body around, almost losing her balance in her worry. For a second the thought flitted across her mind, wondering if this was how Greg had felt when he had come down for Glamour Brawl, no idea what he would find. Then all thought was chased out of her head as she watched the hatchway open with agonizing slowness.

Stargirl and her stepfather, Stripe, were the first two out, followed more slowly by Black Canary with a bandage around her ankle, leaning on Vigilante's arm.

Vixen heroically restrained herself until Greg had turned the heroine over to her boyfriend Green Arrow before throwing herself at the cowboy, pulling down his mask and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug and pressing her lips to his in a kiss full of fear, relief, need and love all tangled together. She immediately felt two strong arms encircle her as he kissed her back, soothing but just as hungry, one hand stroking her back as the other pressed her tight to him. It took a polite coughing from the side for her to remember where they were and that there was probably some explanation needed for the disappearance of the team. They reluctantly broke apart but Greg did not release her as he looked over J'onn standing to the side and Mari laid her cheek against his chest, listening to the reassuring sound of his heartbeat.

"So, I'm sure you don't want to spend a long time in debriefing here." An understanding smile briefly graced the martian's lips. "But I do need at least a highlight of what happened out there."

"Well, sir, we found that ship that was needin' a tow but turned out that their engines and Star Girl's staff didn' react real well to each other. We got tossed halfway 'cross the galaxy. Tumbled us up a bit and Black Canary got her ankle good and twisted. Took us 'nd them better part of two days to figure out where we was, how we got there and how to control the reaction to get us back where we was supposed to be. Once't we got all that sorted, they were able to use it to send themselves right back home 'nd dropped us off by the moon as a courtesy."

J'onn nodded and turned away, pausing only to add, "I will expect the reports on my desk by…" He paused and smiled softly once again, "Tomorrow night."

With his departure, Sir Justin and Atom Smasher both let him know they were glad to see him returned unharmed but then quickly directed everyone away, leaving Vixen and Vigilante alone.

The remained silent for several moments, Vixen clinging to Greg reassuring herself that he was back and he was real before she finally lifted her head again to meet his eyes.

They were soft as he asked, "This mean ya made up y'or mind?"

She smiled up at him. "I love you, Greg. I have for…for awhile now. I was just too scared to see it."

He frowned at that and stroked her cheek. "Afraid? Why?"

"I don't want to be like John. I didn't want to hurt you like he hurt me. I had to be sure of how I felt, wouldn't take a chance of doing that to you." She smiled up at him. "I love you too much to risk your heart or your happiness."

He bent his head again and nuzzled along her lips, luring her into a deeper kiss. It was a lure she rose to easily, parting her lips, hands tracing over his back, feeling the strength in the lines of his muscles. When they broke apart again, he stared down at her, eyes narrowing with concern. "You look tired."

She smiled softly. "I haven't slept since you disappeared."

"Darlin', ya cain't worry like that when I'm on a mission…not 'til ya hurt yourself."

Vixen shrugged. "Then, we'll be like Arrow and Canary." He raised an eyebrow in question and she smiled. "They're a team so…like it or not, cowboy, you've got yourself a partner now."

He chuckled softly. "Hmmm, if that's the case, you can help me write up the report." He dropped one arm but kept the other wrapped around her waist as he urged her towards the door.

She willingly went with him, definitely wanting to continue their conversation in more private surroundings. "Nope, you're going to have to do that yourself for making me worry where you were when I hadn't even gotten a chance to tell you…" She faltered and the humor left her as the fear and frustration she'd suffered threatened to take a hold again even with him back and safe but he banished the dark thoughts before they could grab hold.

Pressing her against a wall, he kissed her again, cutting off the words. The kiss wasn't soft, it was hot and hungry and she returned it full measure, sliding her tongue along his, tasting him as her hands fisted in his shirt, molding herself to him.

They were both panting when they broke apart and he stared deep in her eyes. "Don' worry 'bout that anymore, darlin'. You love me. Yo're never gettin' rid of me. Here on out, it's like you said, we're partners 'nd ain't nothing you 'n me cain't take on together."

She smiled up at him, warming from the intensity in his eyes. "Mmmhmmm partners from here on out. You can write that report while I take a nap…after we get you cleaned up."

He cocked his head at her warning. "We?"

"Well, you're going to need someone to scrub your back, don't you think?" She lowered her eyes teasingly, her body already responding to the thought of running her fingers over his wet skin, no more barriers between them.

"I think I'm gonna like havin' a partner."

No more words were shared as they almost strode quickly through the halls, both focused on a single goal, the shower in Greg's room.

THE END

Hope you all enjoyed this and thank you for sticking with me through this wild ride.


End file.
